My Scary Fair Lady
by Night's Fang
Summary: When on a school field trip Sunako meets her old friends the gang realizes that maybe this could be their golden chance to get free rent. Their dream seems to be coming true to but a certain someone seems to be jealous of one of Sunako’s old friend. KxS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Wallflower.

**Summary:** When on a school field trip Sunako meets her old friends the gang realizes that maybe this could be their golden chance to get free rent. Their dream seems to be coming true to but a certain someone seems to be jealous of one of Sunako's old friend. KxS.

**Genres:** Comedy, Romance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue – The Letter And Old Friends.

Our story start's one Friday morning.

The four gorgeous house-mates of the horror loving girl Nakahara Sunako were seated around the dining table as they waited for her to serve them breakfast. They were also discussing how to get Sunako-chan to come for the month long field trip to Okinawa their school had planned. The landlady had told them that if they failed she would make them pay the current month's rent ten fold. They were supposed to leave today evening and they had only limited time left to persuade Sunako.

The ringing of the bell caused the usual Friday morning argument as to who had to get the post. This time Yuki lost and had to get the post. He sighed and got up from his comfy position to open the door.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun! Seems like you lost the argument this morning." The postman joked jovially.

Yukinojo smiled. He had gotten quite used to being called Yuki-kun by a lot of people. Fortunately they were the few who weren't his raving mad fans.

"Yeah I did." He said politely holding his hand out for the post. "The usual." He sighed.

"Yes the usual fan mail and gifts for all of you young boys in there, and a package and letter for Miss Nakahara." The postman said kindly.

_A Package and letter for Sunako? I hope it's not from the landlady!_ Yuki thought as he accepted it.

He walked back into the dining room and threw everyone their gifts and mail before giving Sunako her package.

Still in chibi-form she accepted it and the heavy envelope as well before going back to the kitchen to read it.

And all the boys jumped up scared as soon as they heard Sunako squeal and run off into her room at top speed.

"What the hell just happened?" Ranmaru asked sullenly as he looked at his spilled breakfast.

They all hurried to the kitchen where they saw the opened package and a letter on the ground next to the envelope. Deciding that the letter may be more helpful than the package Takenaga picked it up and began reading it out loud.

­Dear Sunako-chan,

_How are you? It's been a while. We've missed you terribly. Anyway I'm sorry the four of us are being cheap-skates and not writing four different ones but we don't have time and most of our money is going to get blown on sending you the parcel. Forgive our utter rudeness, but you know exactly how we are, so we all hope you won't mind. And besides the other 'Creatures of Darkness' are too lazy to even write._

_Anyway I'd like to give you some good news first. Guess who has just made a full recovery from their lung cancer? Yeah I probably know you've already guessed it and want to jump for joy but please wait till you finish reading the letter._

_Our "Abomination" has finally recovered. It's really good news isn't it? He actually wanted to tell you first but since my aunt coincidentally happened to be his doctor I found out. And since I've started dating "The Mutt" I haven't been able to keep anything a secret from him. Although I never thought the two of us would ever date._

_And it's natural that being the loyal dog that he is, he'll tell his insane twin sister otherwise she'll make him one of her test subjects in getting men pregnant. She's still one crazy British Indian and yeah she still hasn't given up on that ambition._

_Anyway I also heard that you told that jerk Tsubasa how you felt about him and he turned you down. Not only that, I heard the jerk called you ugly. How could he? How could he call my favourite art model that? How could he insult a fallen angel with such beautiful pale skin, hair like the black of the night sky, and eyes as beautiful full moon? Okay I'm ranting again. Forgive me, but I'm a painter with a big ego and I know and appreciate beauty. So when some cock-eyed, egoistic prick like that calls you ugly, he is directly insulting my ego as a painter as well because I love painting you, because as we all know you are beautiful. And I still want to rip that face off your head and use it as mine. I think I've started ranting again so I'll stop. Yeah I'm still insane._

_I always told you pretty-boys tend to be jerks, and that you should get a pet since they're more loyal. I'm lucky to have a two-in-one guy. With a mad sister as my best friend equal to the friendship I share with you. And right now she wants to make Tsubasa's stomach his brain, make him pregnant, and then inject concentrated silver nitrate into his blood stream before pulling his heart out through his chest. I know I made you smile. I'm really sorry that none of us could be there for you at that time. I still hate myself for it. If there is ANYTHING that we can do to make it up to you please tell us. You know how much we all love you._

_I also heard that your aunt has forced you to live with four 'Creatures of Light' – gasp – and they're supposed to turn you into a lady. Well I do support them in a way. Don't get me wrong. I don't want a LADY SUNAKO – shudder. I just want you to stop being so self-piteous and go back to the way you were. The Sunako-chan I knew never pitied herself. She would rip her own intestines out and whip herself with it before she ever let that happen. And then she would go on a mad killing-spree to make herself feel beter._

_Okay to get to the point, the entire gang is planning to go to Okinawa for a one month trip and YOU ARE COMING WITH US, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF. I've already found out that your school has planned one, and we booked tickets in the same hotel as the peeps from your school will be staying at. That's why I didn't buy you a ticket either. Yes I know I'm a miserly tomboyish bitch. But I know you love me for it._

_So I guess I'll see you in Okinawa now. We've enclosed some stuff which we bought or made for you as a way to apologize for not being there when you needed us. If you still hate us I'll personally hand you a knife to slash us with when you get here. Then you can cut us up till you feel that we're worthy enough to be forgiven. Once again I apologize for not being there when you needed me the most. So do the others._

_Lots of Love,  
__Your Friend,  
__Akira-kun._

_P.S.: 1) Yeah I still prefer Akira-kun to Akira-chan and don't you forget it._

_2) John, Josephine, and Hiroshi-kun also send you their love._

_3) I heard you named your morbid collection after us. And your favourite mannequins after Hiroshi-kun and me. Arigato! I'm honoured! He is as well and he can't wait to see you._

_4) I've sent you one of the paintings I made of you in the parcel. Hope you like it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! This girl sure can write a long letter!" Kyohei said.

"Who cares we've got Sunako to come with us to Okinawa!" Ranmaru said.

"Yeah but Sunako-chans friends' sound scary." Yuki said.

"Hey guys is this the painting that Sunako-chans friend who wrote the letter was talking about?" Yuki suddenly asked as he held up a large piece of canvas covered by brown wrapping paper.

"Probably is!" Takenaga said.

At this they saw Sunako charge into the kitchen and grab the canvas from Yuki, yanking it out of his hand.

"If you value your life you will not touch this, got that!" Sunako asked in a deadly voice.

Yukinojo, Ranmaru and Taknaga nodded obediently, but Kyohei defiantly tried to pull the canvas away to look at it.

"Don't be so damn self-piteous! We just wanted to see the painting! It's not like she's painted you as some monster!" Kyohei yelled.

"If she did I would be the happiest person alive at the moment but unfortunately for me Akira-kun has a different opininon about me. Since you all were so nosy to read the letter I'm sure you'd be able to use your imagination." she said quickly as she pulled the canvas out of Kyohei's hands and ran into her room at top speed.

The others just looked dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Ranmaru asked.

"Beats me!" Kyohei shrugged. He looked at Takenaga who was now in deep thought. The suddenly Yukinojo burst out laughing hard.

"Now I understand! I guess maybe after this trip we guys will get free rent after all." he said chuckling. He walked out of the kitchen to get dressed for school before anyone could stop him, still leaving his friends confused. But he paused on his way upstairs at Sunako's bedroom door and knocked politely.

"Don't worry Sunako-chan, even though I realised what may be in that painting I won't tell anyone." he said loudly hoping that she heard it.

And then to his surprise he heard Sunako gratefull yell back, "Thanks Yuki-kun."

_What the hell did she just thank me? And call me by my name? Seems like that letter from her friend cheered her up quite a bit._ Yukinojo thought as he walked upstairs. Perhaps they still had a chance for their free rent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know it was long but please review. This is only the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sigh! I still don't own it. But I would like to someday. But the OC's here are mine and mine alone. You steal, I sue.

**A/N:** _Italics_ – thoughts.

**Chapter 1 **

**Friday Evening. Sunako's P.O.V. **

We just arrived at the airport and are now standing with the rest of those annoying students waiting for our teachers who are LATE.

The reason I call my fellow students annoying is because all of them have just ambushed those 'Creatures of Light' and Noi-chan.

I pity them

Anyway I'm bored so I've decided to browse the area till we have to actually go.

That was fifteen minutes ago.

I'm still roaming the area like an evil gremlin bored out of my wits.

"Sunako! Is that you?" I hear a familiar voice which I haven't heard in ages call out to me.

I turn around to see who it is, a cute girl, my age with chocolate brown hair, with natural light burnt golden choclate highlights and emerald eyes running up to me at top speed.

Uh-oh!

CRASH!

"Sunako I'm so glad to see you again." the girl yells in my ear

"Akira, get the hell off me, before I yank your intestines out through your nose!" I say in my most deadliest voice ever.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." She gets off me smiling sheepishly.

Don't mistake me, it's not that I'm unhappy seeing my childhood friend. It's just that Akira may look thin but she is still really heavy.

I take a good look at my old friend. She still hasn't changed much, and I'm happy about that. Well I guess this trip will be fun after all.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two girls walked around the airport chatting animatedly.

"So Akira, how come you're here at Tokyo airport? I thought I was supposed to meet you and the guys straight in Okinawa." Sunako asked.

"Yeah that was the plan, but my dad needed to get some documents to his business partner and since I was coming to Japan he asked me to stop by in Tokyo and give him the documents. Dad's business partner turned out to be a real perv though. I really had a hard time running away from him." Akira sighed.

Sunako giggled. "Is it really new?"

"No, not really. I know I should get used to it by bow, but it's kinda hard." Akira said. "By the way Sunako, have you kept in touch with Yuki? Our little snow fairy?" she asked.

"Yeah I have. She's doing fine. And that boyfriend of hers is now her ex-boyfriend. She finally saw what a low-life he was and ditched him." Sunako said.

"So what else is up with you?" Akira asked.

"Well I'm really excited. I haven't seen the gang for years now, since the time we all went to India for Rehan's wedding." Sunako said. "By the way how is he?"

"He's still crazy. What do you expect out of someone related to the twins?" Akira asked.

Both girls laughed.

"Man! Okinawa is gonna be so much fun! The entire gang is gonna be back together again! We'll be painting the town red, partying, watching movies, and playing video games all night, clubbing – since we are now the legal age, hitting the beach, and me painting beautiful portraits of you and Hiroshi and …" Akira said continuing on with her rant.

Sunako however just stared at her, anger evident on her face.

Noticing her friends angry face, Akira asked, "Is something the matter Sunako?"

"Did you just use Hiroshi, me and paint in the same sentence?" Sunako asked.

"Yeah I did. I can't wait to use you two as models again for my paintings." Akira said happily.

Sunako was livid and she showed it through her eyes. But she wasn't one for making a scene. "Why in the names of the seven hells do you have an obsession for using Hiroshi and me as models for your paintings?" she asked in a low calm voice fighint the urge to strangle Akira.

"Because my evil art teacher has given me a whole workload of assignments which I absolutely must finish. And my dad wants me to get a really high grade this time. And you two are my best models. Every painting I've done of any of you has always been a masterpiece. Besides my dad promised me that if I get a good grade he'll take to see the Louvre museum in Paris." Akira said delighted.

Sunako's annoyed look or anger however had not lifted.

Akira sighed. "Come on Sunako! Don't be so evil with me! I had such a hard time convincing Hiroshi to model! Please! Think about it. I've always wanted to see the Louvre. You know how much in love I am with Da Vinci, Michealangelo, Van Gough, and so many other painters. Besides, Dad wants me to bring you guys along too, and I know how much you guys love art as well, especiall you. Come on you know if you help me on this and I get my marks We'll finally be able to see the Mona Lisa, the Venus De Millo, the Last Supper, the Virgin on the Rocks, and so many other paintings. Please Sunako! Please!" Akira begged her.

Sunako looked at her friend and sighed. She really hated herself for never being able to resist Akira's whims. "Fine!" she sighed and Akira cheered. "But one weird pose and you die, go that?" Sunako said.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Akira said playfully.

Sunako let out a relieved sigh inwardly. She had missed this type of stuff happening so much. Though she really didn't like posing for Akira's paintings, she knew she'd end up enjoying doing so in the end. Besides, Akira was rich, and she could use that fact for her revenge. Wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders she began to head for the nearby café.

"Akira I'm getting hungry! Feed me!" Sunako whined sweetly at her friend who giggled softly

"Sure! Besides we may meet the others since they'll all be boarding the plane to Okinawa from here." Akira said.

"They're boarding from here?" Sunako asked.

"Yeah! Seem's like they couldn''t get a proper ticket to Okinawa from wherever they were so they had to book tickets to Tokyo, and take a flight from here to Okinawa. They told me that they'll meet me at the Tokyo airport and since they're such hogs, I'm assuming that we'll find them in a café." Akira said.

"Yeah! All right!" Sunako said punching her fist in the air.

"Sunako don't act like a five year old!" Akira said. "Then again I'm no different so why am I lecturing you?"

"Maybe you had one of your many dumb blonde moments. How am I supposed to know?" Sunako asked.

"Ha Ha. Very funny!" Akira said sarcastically.

"I didn't know it was. Maybe I should become a comedian." Sunako said winking.

Both girls giggled again.

They quickly found themselves seated in a nice quite corner of the café, near a window where they could watch their fellow travelers in the airport browse around. A friendly waiter came and took their orders before leaving them once again.

"So how's everything going on with you Sunako? Your aunt only told me a bit of this deal she made with your house-mates." Akira said.

"You could say all right. I mean after all the time I've spent with them you can't expect me to hate them now can you, even though I still do at times. But otherwise I love them, NOT!" Sunako said.

"Will you ever change?" Akira asked.

"I did, for a while, but being this way is what I love!" Sunako said.

Akira looked at the girl seated opposite her, her best friend. From what her aunt and parents had told her Sunako turned into a complete loner goth after Tsubasa turned her down. Even when she saw her at a distance in the airport Sunako seemed different. And now she seemed like how she was before they all parted ways.

_I guess I was right in thinking that, all that was really needed for Sunako to go back to normal was having one of us around again._ Akira thought as she looked at her friend.

_Well if things are gonna be like this, then Morii high better watch out for their safety! If Sunako gets another fan-club they will be a mass killing spree. Okinawa is gonna be fun._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So how was it? Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights of Wallflower. Thought I wish I did.

**A/N:** I just wanna say thanks to all who reviewed my story. You guys are soo sweet.

Another thing. Everyone kinda keeps telling me Sunako is OOc in this fic, well actually I didn't mean to make her that way, but in the manga the only light Tomoko Hayakawa has shed on Sunako's life before she met the guys was about her being normal and worried about looks and appearance. Nothing more. And since I'm trying to put Sunako's character to the way she used to be with her old friends I had to change her personality somewhat. Sorry about that.

Oh and if you guys like Wallflower fics so much you should check out rin-ciacco 's fic in the Mature section titled OMG. It's a really good fic.

Now on with the story.

* * *

**  
Sunako's P.O.V.:**

Well we finished eating to our hearts content at the cafe.

Which means that we basically ate all the food in the cafe, and that means Akira's gonna have to go on another crash diet because she thinks she's fat.

That's just great because knowing the dunce she'll find some way to pull me into it as well.

What would she say, oh yeah, Sympathy Diet.

And to top it off the others still aren't here yet.

"Sunako we shouldn't have eaten so much. If we continue at this rate I'm gonna get fat. I hafta look up a diet when we get to Okinawa. You'll help me right?" Akira said.

Here we go again. "No." I replied back.

"But why?" Akira whined.

"Because you look all right." I replied. She really needs to look in the mirror.

"No I don't. If I keep eating at this rate I wont even be able to fit in the bridesmaid dress Ayumi-sensei made for me for her wedding." Akira whined.

God's why can't she understand that's she so skinny and well bulit that she'd fit into a any tiny dress and make it look baggy.

Wait a minute! Did she say Ayumi-sensei's wedding!

"What?!" I asked, a tad bit too loud. Ayumi-sensei was one of my most favorite teachers at my old school in Hokkaido.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya!" Akira said, "Ayumi-sensei and Koryuu-sensei are goona tie the knot in Okinawa. They're having the reception at the same hotel we're staying at. I found out today when Ayumi-sensei called me. She asked me to be her bridesmaid. You're the maid of honour by the way."

"I'm what?!" I asked eyes wide. I'm touched and annoyed now. She made me her maid if honour and never told me. I have to so give her a huge piece of my mind.

"Yeah, and they've invited our entire grade. Isn't that cool?" another familiar voice says suddenly in my ear making me jump.

I turn around and see a cute girl, my age looking at me warmly. Long wavy raven black hair tied in a high pony and warm chocolate brown eyes glinting merrily at me set on a perfectly made face which matched a lean athletic wheat tanned body.

"What's up Sunako?" the girl asked merrily.

"The ceiling, duh!" I reply sarcastically. "Geesh Jo! For a genius you sure do ask stupid questions!"

"Ah! What can I say?! I have a dumb "Mutt" for a twin brother. He tends to rub off on me." Josephine said smirking placing both her hands at the back of her head. "Isn't that right Puppy?"

Smack!

Ouch that must've hurt Jo.

"Stop talking like that to your elder brother." a boy said as he whacked Josephine on her head.

"Your older to me by Three minutes Idiot. Three fucking minutes John." Josephine said glaring at her older twin.

"I see you finally cut of that ponytail and went ultra short again eh John?" I asked.

"Yeah long hair was hard to manage." Joesephines elder twin John replied. Messy short raven hair all over his face and warm chocolate orbs twinkling. He had every girl in the airport looking at him.

He moved towards the emerald eyed girl and slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey Akira." he said fondly.

"Hey John." she replied.

And Josephine did something that made me laugh so hard that if I hadn't stopped myself, I'd be in an asylum by now.

She twisted and contorted her face in this weird way, making her eyes bulge out and her nose go red, and her ears twitch before screaming, "Stop with the damned PDA." before getting into a hillarious fist fight with her brother.

This is what's happening now. And we haven't even got on the plane.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Noi searched the airport desperately for her friend Sunako.

She really wanted to be with her.

It wasn't that she didn't like hanging around with Takenaga, but when he was with his other four housemates she did feel a bit lonely and lost.

She finally spotted Sunako talking to three other people which surprised her a whole lot. Sunako didn't really mingle around with others. Unless...

_Kami-sama! They better not be bullying her!_ Noi thought as she rushed towards Sunako ready to defend her friend.

Sunako noticed her friend coming towards them. "Hey guys, I forgot to tell you. I made a really nice friend here."

"Really?" Akira sked.

"Yeah her names Noi, and at the speed she running she'll be here in three, two, one." Sunako said smiling. "Hey Noi-chan."

"Whoever you people are you better lay off and not bully Sunako-chan around!" Noi said huffing.

Akira and John smiled at the girls misunderstanding but Josephine however took the opportunity to tease the girl, "And what if we are, pretty girl? You gonna stop us? You know I could kick your ass to Hell and back."

Sunako then smacked the girl on her head, "Lay off Noi, Jo. She's just concerned about me. By the way Noi-chan, these are my friends, Joesphine Akira, and John. Guys this is Noi-chan. She's not as insane as us so be nice to her. Oh and Mutt if you even try anything with her I'm gouging your eyes out."

Noi looked terrified, but Sunako's friends just laughed it off.

"Our Sunako's back to normal." Josephine said happily glomping the raven haired beauty followed by Akira.

John however just looked at the three girls sighing. "Don't mind them Noi-chan, our whole gang is this way. Anyway since you're a friend of Sunako you're our friend as well. Nice to meet you."

"Um nice to meet you as well." Noi said.

"Anyway I think we should better get going. Their calling our names. Hey gals time to board." John yelled.

"Yeah sure." Akira said.

"What about Hiroshi?" Sunako asked suddenly.

"He's meeting us in Okinawa. He got a ticket straight there. Lucky bastard." John said.

"Hey don't look so down Sunako-chan. You only have to wait for another few hours before you meet your beloved Hiroshi-kun. Think of it as this way. Distance makes the heart grow fonder!" Josephine said giggling.

With that Noi saw Sunako turn beet red and chase after Josephine yelling threats and obscenities to fill 50 years worth of nightmares.

_And we haven't even got on the plane yet. This is gonna be one long holiday!_ Akira thought sighing.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge otherwise known as The Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. But I do own the OC's and plotline. You copy I sue.

**A/N:** You must forgive me for the delay in updating but for a while I had major writers block with this story and I forgot where this was going. So I had to read it and re-read it till I remembered the whole story overview, since taking it in a new direction would probably make the whole story suck royally then.

And I also didn't want to update because I wrote a few other stories at the same time and I got scared may mix up the plot-lines and screw all my stories. And that would suck more.

Yeah so that's my excuse.

One more thing, this chapter may be a bit weirder than the rest of the story because I was listening to a lot of music while writing it and it tends to influence my writing style and alter the story to suit the mood of the song.

Yeah I'm a nutcase. You don't need to tell me.

Oh and I may be coming out with another Wallflower fic soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Sunako's P.O.V.**

This is fun.

I'm currently with my best friends in the whole wide world, with the exception of one of them.

Scratch that; make it with the exception of the most important person in the world to me.

But then again I'm meeting him later on so I can wait.

I mean I managed to live without him for the longest time now; a few more hours can't possibly hurt.

Besides it just like Jo said, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'

Argh! I'm getting sappy!

Oh well who cares?! I'm happy with the way I am.

After all, life is finally starting to be good to me again. Who am I to ignore it?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Earth to Sunako Nakahara, this is Josephine D'souza making contact! Are you there Sunako Nakahara?! Is your soul still in your body, or has it left and gone into the after life and left your body to become a living corpse?!" Josephine suddenly said in a weird voice waving her hands frantically in front of Sunako's face.

Sunako swatted the annoying hand away. "Yes Jo! I'm very much alive and on Earth! I just spaced out for a bit. Stop acting like your brother." she replied.

"That's good!" she replied back ignoring the last part of what Sunako said. "I was getting worried about you there buddy."

"Since when did you get emotions?" Sunako asked.

"Had them for a long time. I just don't like showing them otherwise. You know me." The genius nicknamed "Mad Scientist" replied with a Cheshire Cat grin.

Then the grin faded and her voice took on a more serious aspect. "Um… If it isn't too much for me to ask, could you tell me exactly what happened between you and Tsubasa Sensui? I didn't get the whole story. I mean I know he called you ugly but you were never one to worry about your looks unless it was a rash due to an allergy or acne since they were unhealthy." she asked. Noi's ears perked up along with Akira's and John's.

Sunako's face fell, "Well you guys know I had a crush on him for the longest time right?" she asked.

Her friends nodded, though she noticed Akira, Josephine and John muttering something about Tsubasa Sensui being an arrogant, ugly, jerk who should have a tree shoved up his rear.

"Well one day I decided enough was enough, and I had to do something about my feelings. I mean I couldn't keep them in forever. So I went up to him and told him how I felt and well he…" she stopped unable to continue. Shame in her eyes.

"He did what Sunako?" Akira asked anger flashing in her eyes. It was clear to the green eyed girl that the story Sunako told everyone else probably may have not been the full truth.

"He called me ugly. He said that I was so ugly that it hurt his eyes to look at me, and that the only reason you guys had been friends with me for so long was because you pitied me. He told me I was too ugly to deserve to live." Sunako said. "And well it frankly hurt, a lot." She added quietly.

She put her head down in shame.

Akira's green eyes looked livid. Josephine's had balled up her hands into fists. John let out a low angry animal-like growl. Noi looked at Sunako sadly.

Why hadn't she told this to any of them?

Sunako sighed softly. Then putting a smile on her face she looked up at her friends, "Look guys that happened years ago. I guess I was just being a complete girly girl drama queen then and not accepting it. And maybe I was really upset about you guys not being there for me. But I'm all right now. So lets just forget about it all right?" she said sincerely.

The others sighed looking at her and nodded.

Sunako smiled at them.

"Great then, lets just concentrate on having fun in Okinawa. There's so much that I wanna do when I get there." Sunako said cheerfully going into her chibi form.

"Yeah!" the others including Noi cheered punching their fists in the air turning chibi as well.

"Hey why don't we go to the arcade here to kill the time?" John asked.

"I'm game!" Sunako replied while the others nodded.

* * *

An Hour Later.

"Sunako-chan! Noi-chan! Where are you?" Yukinojo Toayama called out.

Ranmaru, Takenaga, Kyohei, and him, had been searching for the two girls for the longest time now and they still couldn't find them.

"Hey guys I think I found them." Ranmaru told his friends as he pointed out to a group of chibified teenagers; four girls and one boy walking towards them. Two of them were wearing Morii High uniforms.

"Noi-chan!" Yukinojo called out.

A chibi Noi looked up at them and smiled as she turned normal again.

They noticed that the other people Noi was with also took their normal forms except for the raven haired Sunako who was still chibi now being carried by a slim girl with brown and burnt blonde hair and green eyes.

The group walked up to them.

"Sorry guys I just met Sunako's friends and we were hanging around." Noi said.

The boys looked at the people next to Sunako with light apprehension till the girl holding the chibi sleepy Sunako in her arms walked up to them.

"So are you Sunako's house-mates?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Could we get your names?" the boy with them asked warmly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you!" Sunako said sleepily from Akira's arms.

"These are the annoying 'Creatures of Light' I live with who keep trying to turn me into a lady due to fear of my aunt. The shorter blonde with green eyes, who looks more feminine, is Yukinojo Toyama. He's the easily moved person, and is really nice most of the time. Though I'd rather drink concentrated Hydrochloric acid than eat his cooking. The boy with black hair who's standing next Noi is Takenaga Oda. He's the only one with brains in the entire group. The pervert checking Aki and Jo out is Ranmaru Mori. He's worse than the Puppy. And finally the baka who I haven't bothered introducing yet is the biggest pain I know. Kyohei Takano." Sunako said almost dozing off. While all the boys except Takenaga protested about Sunako's description of them.

"Radiant Beings, these are my old buddies who will not hesitate to kill you if you try any tricks of turning me into a lady without my permission in Okinawa. The "Mutt" over there is John D'souza. The girl standing next to him looking at you with the evil glint is our resident, genius "Mad Scientist" Josephine D'souza, John's younger twin. The girl holding me here, like she's my personal slave is Akira Muto. And the Abomination will be meeting us in Okinawa." Sunako said her eyes closed.

"Hey I think she's finally dozed off." Josephine said looking at Sunako.

"Yeah I was wondering when that was gonna happen. She seemed so sleepy for a while now." John said. "Anyway it's time to board the plane. Nice meeting you peeps. We'll keep seeing more of you in Okinawa." He added walking towards the plane.

"Hey Noi! Joining us?" Akira called out.

"Yeah coming in a minute!" Noi called back. She turned around to the boys, "Sorry guys but they invited me to hang around with them, and I accepted. They're flying in the private area, so Sunako and I'll be with them. We already informed a teacher. I'll see you when we land then." Noi said running away.

They just looked at their cute blonde friend who ran away.

"What the hell?" Ranmaru asked.

Takenaga just sighed slightly dejected.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so that was Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a note.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge otherwise known as The Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. But I do own the OC's and plotline. You copy I sue.

**A/N:** My mind is full with the story's plotline so I decided to put in another chapter. Oh and it's long very long. It took me five hours straight to write it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The 'Four Princes' of Morii High looked around uncomfortably as all the girls on the plane around them kept sending them flirtatious winks and longing starry eyed glances.

They had no way of escaping the scary hormone induced females.

They may have been a bit more comfy if Sunako and Noi were with them as Sunako's dark aura tended to ward off others, while no girl dared to approach or look at the boys with Noi around as they all felt that they looked ugly compared to her – in which all respects and no offence to anyone was absolutely true.

Meanwhile Noi and Sunako – who had finally woken up – were enjoying themselves with Sunako's old buddies Akira, Josephine, and John. They were playing a very interesting and entertaining game Sunako and her friends had invented to pass their time as kids. It was a type of RPG and was a lot of fun.

"Ah man! I got another penalty!" whined John, "All right let's hope that this time the card doesn't make me do something embarrassing!"

"What?! No!" he complained. "Not this one!"

The girls just looked at him and then the card he held before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Time to get out the dog suit!" Akira and Josephine chimed in happily like a pair of blissfully drunk gals.

"What did I ever do wrong in my life?" John asked himself grabbing the dog suit his sister was holding out for him. Sighing he got into it and began barking and acting like a dog as per the penalty dictated.

"That has to be the worst imitation of a dog you have ever done Johnny-boy. Considering you are a mutt and all." Akira said giggling while John growled low in anger sounding very much like a dog.

Sunako just broke out into another fit of merry giggles, making Noi stop laughing and look at the grey eyed girl.

_She seems so different from the way she normally is. I'm glad that she's met her old friends if they have this good effect on her. It's nice to see a laughing and giggly, high-spirited, and fun-loving Sunako for a change._ Thought Noi looking at her good friend.

"Hey Noi, penny for your thoughts?" Akira asked softly while she stroked John's hair as the boy was now resting on her lap. Apparently he had dropped out of the game and took to enjoy a nap using his girlfriend's lap as a pillow.

"Nothing Akira! It's just kinda weird seeing Sunako this way, since she's normally so morbid and reclusive from others. But it's nice at the same time. I'm glad she's happy." Noi replied.

"Was she that bad?" Akira asked still running her fingers through John's hair.

"Yeah! Actually she lessened it now. Earlier it used to be worse." Noi said looking at the resting boy on Akira's lap before adding, "You two make a cute couple. By the way why do you call him "Mutt", "Puppy" and all those other names?"

John's sudden canine-like content growl while he nuzzled into Akira's hand in his sleep was her answer. Sunako and Josephine on the other hand broke out into another fit of soft giggles.

"That's why!" Akira said while giggling as well. "For some weird reason he's always acted like that so we kept the nickname." She added fondly running her fingers through the boy's hair and rolling her eyes.

"Hey Noi it's your turn." Josephine said and with that the conversation was dropped and the game began again.

* * *

A While Later

Akira's cell phone began to ring waking John up from his peaceful nap.

Akira still stroking his hair fondly took the call.

"Hello! Oh hi Ayumi-senei!" she said causing Sunako's, Josephine's, and a now fully woken John's ears t perk up.

"You've already arrived with the rest of our old classmates! Cool! Our Abomination is there too! That's great! All right! You'll be waiting for us at the airport. We have to meet you at the third exit. Okay. Anything else? Nothing? All right then we'll meet you after we land and get our stuff. Oh yeah and a friend if Sunako will be joining us as well. So inform Hiroshi, otherwise he might run away because of the you-know-what reason. All right then; see you at Okinawa airport! Bye!" Akira said.

"All right guys everyone else has already arrived including our Abomination. They'll be waiting for us at the third exit." She told the others who nodded.

"Sunako why is your old teacher and the rest of your old school in Okinawa?" Noi asked confused.

"Oh Ayumi-senei is my favourite teacher. She's also the favourite of many other students along with her fiancée who's another teacher at our school. She's co-incidentally getting married to him in Okinawa. So they've invited the students who are very close to them which – mind you – is a very large number. Sunako's Ayumi-sensei's favourite student and is her Maid of Honour for the wedding." Josephine explained.

"Wow Sunako! That's so cool!" Noi said. "You're gonna be a Maid of Honour! I've always wanted to be one. I'm so envious of you!"

"You aren't the only girl that's envious of Sunako. You see the best man happens to be Hiroshi, and there are many girls that would kill to get the chance to be in his presence, which mind you he doesn't like, unless it's either Josephine, Akira or Sunako. And he's especially fond of Sunako in particular. And since she's going to be the one on his arm for the most of the wedding and reception I'm sure there are many girls that will be trying to kill her. Mostly they'll be from the other grades, since the girls in our grades worship Sunako as their role model." John explained.

Sunako blushed lightly. "Shut up John!" she mumbled.

Everyone chuckled at Sunako's blush.

John leant in and whispered in Noi's ear, "You'll see the reason why people are envious of Sunako once we land."

She looked at him confused while he just smirked.

* * *

At Okinawa Airport

Sunako and Noi sighed as they had to split up with the others because they had to join the rest of the Morii High students,

John, Josephine and Akira however, decided to accompany the two girls so that the five of them wouldn't get separated. And one could tell Akira was serious about that since she carried the chibi Sunako in her arms holding her tightly. Though Noi, was sure that the other reason may have been that Sunako had started to doze off again as the plane began to land.

Noi noticed out of all three Akira was the closest to Sunako, though she remembered John saying that Hiroshi and Sunako were the inseparable ones of their group.

After meeting Akira and seeing how close she and Sunako were, it was quite hard for Noi to imagine the relationship Sunako shared with this boy named Hiroshi.

She noticed many boys sending their group longing looks, most of them being directed at her, Josephine, and Akira in ascending order of attention, while John had the airport's entire female population looking at him.

She had temporarily forgotten that the two girls and boy were quite attractive, and the attention they had got at Tokyo airport. They seemed so fun-loving, and abnormal in a good way that it felt weird having all this attention again.

She noticed that Sunako had woken up a bit and decided to dissolve the discomfort by giving off her spooky dark aura. It helped since everyone stopped looking at them immediately afraid of something happening.

Noi spotted Takenaga and the others and ran up to join them soon followed by the twins, and Akira holding a chibi Sunako comfortably.

"Hey Takenaga!" Noi said warmly going up to her boyfriend and hugging him.

"Hi Noi-chan!" he replied casting a tiny glare at John who was standing quite close to her.

The Brit-Indian teen however didn't seem to mind it at all and merely shrugged it off.

"Noi where's the teacher in charge of your class? I want to tell him that Sunako and you will be joining us so that there won't be any confusion later on." John asked.

"Oh he's there." Noi said pointing at an ugly looking guy with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Thanks. Come on Jo, let's go inform the guy. I may need your help convincing him to let Nako and Noi join us. I have a feeling he won't be as easy to convince as their other teacher." He said turning to his sister who had a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Sure!" she replied happily, the evil look in her eyes darkening walking towards the man Noi pointed out to earlier.

"Stick with Aki, all right Noi, Sunako?" John said before following his sister.

"Idiot! He says it as if we're kids that can't handle ourselves." Sunako grumbled.

"Well he's right in a way. Noi is quite good-looking, so it's obvious that she may get cornered by some goons Nako." Akira reasoned with the girl dozing off against her shoulder.

"Whatever you say Aki!" Sunako mumbled softly, showing that she was too sleepy to argue. She closed her eyes and held Akira using her shoulder as a pillow.

"Darn! I can't wait to get to the hotel and have a nice comfy bed to fall asleep in." she mumbled not realising that she had her house-mates and Noi's eyes on her.

_Sunako-chan looks so kawaii right now!_ Thought Yukinojo happily.

_She really seems a bit different since she met her old friends._ Takenaga thought.

_I wish the land-lady was here right now to see this. Then maybe she might cut our rent a bit. Darn where's a camera when you need it? Though I have to admit Sunako looks quite sexy this way._ Thought Ranmaru in his perverted mind.

The twins returned scowls on both their faces.

"What happened? He didn't say no, did he?" Akira asked.

"Oh he gave us permission all right, but the bastard was a downright pervert! He started lemonising Jo right in front of me! So did the other male teachers! Can you believe the nerve of those guys?" John growled.

"Yeah! They were acting more worse than my brother when he's horny or the likes." Josephine said shuddering.

"Watch it Jo. Sunako, Noi, how the hell do you manage with such perverts teaching in your school?" John asked disgust lacing his voice.

"Ask Noi her method. I just stay chibi." Sunako replied sleepily.

"And if you don't keep yourself awake I'll have to be carrying you right out of the airport before we even check out, Nako." John said. "Take a sip of this, it'll help you keep awake for a while longer." He added fondly handing the girl a sports drink.

No one noticed a certain bishie sending a glare his way.

* * *

An Hour Later.

Sunako was less sleepy now since she had decided to take a tiny nap till they checked out of the airport and collected their luggage.

Noi had taken up the idea as well five minutes after Sunako dozed off.

Akira, Jo, and John, took turns in letting the two girls use their shoulder as a pillow.

For some reason this annoyed two of Sunako's house-mates to the extreme, especially when it was John's turn let one of the girls sleep on his shoulder.

He however, didn't even notice.

The group of five began searching for the third exit where they were supposed to meet their old classmates, ex-teachers and best friend with their eyes, since they still had to wait for a while.

Sunako was especially excited about the last part. Her eyes scanned the entire airport for her oldest and closest friend.

Her Abomination

Meanwhile the girls of Morii High were completely happy that they had to wait for a while longer and starry eyed, and it wasn't because of the "Four Princes" of Morii High but because of another teen strolling casually through the airport.

He was even more gorgeous than the "Four Princes" put together.

Tall, lanky, yet well built he walked with such a lazy yet self-assured gait that screamed of his "Devil May Care" attitude and had everyone at the airport sighing.

Messy dirty blonde/light sandy brown hair fell elegantly into his face, lightly covering his dull gold eyes which scanned through the entire airport and held a bored and mischievous look.

_Where is she?_ The boy thought as he looked around the airport.

"Any sign of them?" John asked.

"No, not yet. I think we'll find them easily once we leave the waiting area though." Akira said patting Sunako's head. The raven haired girl had dozed off again on her Akira's shoulder.

How she could do so while standing was something her friends hadn't yet figured out.

"Hey guys doesn't that dude look familiar?" Josephine asked pointing to the sandy haired boy that had everybody else was looking at, while she elbowed Akira in the side.

"Which dude?" John asked; he couldn't see because of the crowd that had gathered around the boy.

"The guy with the dirty blonde and light sandy brown hair with the dull gold eyes." Josephine said.

"Dirty blonde/light sandy brown hair? Are you delusional sis? No one has that type of hair colour." John said.

"Hiroshi has that hair colour." Akira said. "Or did you forget that John?" she asked before yelling, "Hey Hiroshi! Over here!" and waking Sunako up in the process.

"I always thought it was a really light shade of brown." The boy grumbled as he noticed that the boy in question was indeed their old friend as he turned around and waved to them lazily on hearing his name.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" the boy said yawning as he reached his friends.

"Huh?! What?!" Sunako asked sleepily as she woke up and yawned while her friends exchanged hugs on meeting each other once again.

The boy approached Sunako. He waved his hands in front of her face. "Hey Nakahara Sunako! Recognise me?!" he asked. His voice was deep and husky.

Sunako swatted his hand away. "Yeah I do Hiroshi! I'm just sleepy that's all." She said rubbing her eyes.

She looked up at him when she finally managed to drive some of the sleepiness away. "What no 'Nice to meet you after so long' hug?" she asked mock offended.

The boy chuckled before pulling the girl into a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to see you." He whispered into her ear.

"Same here!" Sunako managed to say, "But can you loosen the hug? I'm having trouble breathing."

He let her go. "Sorry!" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Baka!" the grey eyed girl muttered turning away and picking up her bag.

"Yeah but you still love me just the same." He replied wrapping his arms around the girl from behind and resting his chin on the crook of neck.

"Baka!" Sunako muttered again.

The boy shrugged before looking at John, "So why are you guys waiting her still?"

"We're stuck here till her teachers give us the green signal. They had earlier agreed but are now being a pain and calling up her aunt to check if it's all right with her. They've already called up Noi's parents who gave them permission." John replied.

"Noi?" Hiroshi asked.

"My friend from school. She'll be joining us." Sunako said pointing to Noi. "Hiroshi that's Noi. Noi the baka who is acting like a five year old mama's boy and not letting go of me is my oldest buddy Hiroshi Takahashi." Sunako said.

"Yeah he's our Abomination. And don't ask us t explain it. It's a long and weird story." John added winking at the blonde.

"Nakahara-san?" a girl suddenly came up to the small group all the while looking starry eyed at Hiroshi, "Sensei says your aunt gave him permission. You can go."

"Arigatou!" Sunako said. "All right guys let's get going." She said happily turning chibi, which made Hiroshi fall down.

"Ouch Nako! Be more careful will ya!" the boy grumbled.

"Your fault!" Sunako teased sticking her tongue out at him while walking backwards.

She suddenly bumped into something hard, in actuality a hard chest.

"Oof!" she mumbled.

"Sunako-chan where are you going?" Yukinojo's voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and saw three of her house-mates standing there, namely Yukinojo, Ranmaru, and Takenaga who had his arms around Noi.

And her fourth house-mate – Kyohei Takano – was actually the person she bumped into.

She moved away as quickly as she could from the Radiant Beings and next to Hiroshi. "She's coming with us!" Hiroshi stated bluntly wrapping his arms around Sunako again. He looked at the four boys suspiciously.

Sunako frowned and placed her hand on Hiroshi's, "Relax Hiroshi, these are my house-mates. That's Yukinojo Toyama, Takenaga Oda, Ranmaru Mori, and Kyohei Takano." She said pointing at each of the boys. "Now apologise." She said.

The boy relaxed visibly and the hostile attitude disappeared. "Sorry I didn't know. Thought you were some weirdos." he muttered.

"Forgive him; he's just a bit protective when it comes to Sunako." Akira whispered to the four boys who looked at the pair weirdly, eyes raised.

"Anyway we got the green signal, so why are we waiting here? We should get going. We have to get up really early tomorrow." Jo said.

The others nodded. Then grabbing their things they began to walk away.

"Come on Noi!" John said calling out to Noi who was still talking to Takenaga.

"Coming!" she called. "All right guys see you tomorrow morning. Bye guys!"

She ran off behind Sunako's friends before she slowed to a slow trot next to John and Akira and animatedly joining in their conversation.

"Bye Noi-chan! Sunako-chan! Good night! See you tomorrow morning!" Yukinojo and Ranmaru called back.

Takenaga and Kyohei however kept a gloomy silence.

"What happened to you guys?" Yuki asked looking at the two.

"Nothing!" Takenaga grumbled.

"I can understand Takenaga's reason for being annoyed, but what about you Kyohei? What's your reason?" Ranmaru asked knowingly smirking.

Takenaga blushed realising the implications the group's pervert was making. Kyohei on the other hand just sat down on the nearby bench in an annoyed huff.

"I'm irritated because they get to go off and check into a comfy hotel and go to sleep while we have to wait here because our stupid teachers can't do anything right. How come they didn't notice that they hadn't bought tickets for themselves?" Kyohei grumbled.

The others sighed. Kyohei was right. They would be stuck here for a long time while Sunako and Noi would get to go to the hotel and sleep comfortably.

They were so down about having to still wait at the airport they didn't notice their friend throw their female house-mate and the sandy haired boy whose arm was wrapped around her a dirty glare.

* * *

A/N: It's finally done. Nothing left to write except; Hope you enjoyed and Leave a note.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge otherwise known as The Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. But I do own the OC's and plotline. You copy I sue.

**A/N:** I'm bored so I decided to put in another chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviews this fic. I'm so glad you guys like it.

And one more thing, as much as I appreciate being called a genius for naming Sunako's old friends after her mannequins, it really isn't that much. It was just an idea anyone could possibly come up with. And to tell everyone the truth I really couldn't think of any names so I thought, 'Hey why not just use the names of Sunako's dolls?'

I really am no genius.

Okay so now on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kyohei grumbled as he took a seat besides Takenaga for breakfast in the Hotel's café. They had go to check into the hotel at 2 a.m. in the morning, which was annoying since they were supposed to get up at 7 a.m. He really hated this school trip. It was turning out to be really bad.

"I hate this trip already." He grumbled wolfing down a piece of toast ignoring the starry eyed girls gazing longingly at him.

"I agree." Takenaga said beside him. He had not gotten any sleep the previous night.

"What are you talking about?" Ranmaru asked shocked, "I love this trip!" he exclaimed.

The others raised their eyebrows at him.

He sighed, "True that the teachers haven't organised anything perfectly, and we haven't been able to get much sleep last night but look on the bright side of things!"

He then took on one of his famous poses, "This trip has been beneficial for us! We now have a major chance at free rent! Our little Wallflower Sunako has already begun to change into a beautiful, elegant, lady in love!"

His three house-mates looked at him confused.

He sighed at them. "How thick can you three get?" he asked. "Didn't you notice how close Sunako and her "friend" Hiroshi are? They look like a young newlywed couple on honeymoon!" he stated in his usual dramatic way.

"Huh?" Yukinojo asked. Kyohei and Takenaga echoed him.

Ranmaru sighed once again, looking as is he was ready to take a leaf out of Kyohei's book and punch all three of them.

"Look over there!" he said pointing to a table on the other side of the café.

His house-mates looked in the direction he pointed, and saw a huge table occupied by a number of people.

Had they not been so experienced at finding Sunako whenever she escaped from them or had not seen her when she wasn't a chibi, they would've probably missed it.

There somewhere in the middle, nearly hidden from everyone else's view was the raven haired grey eyed Sunako. Except she wasn't in her usual chibi form, with her dark aura enveloping her; instead she was sitting at the table in her normal form. She wasn't wearing her usual black, flowing gothic attire complete with Yukinojo's beanie, but instead an olive green tank on what appeared to be beige cargos. And her usually frizzy hair was combed and pulled in a messy bun.

Moreover she was actually smiling, joking and laughing along with the others at the table.

Her house-mates also noticed that she was sitting on someone's lap and feeding them. On closer inspection they noticed it was her friend Hiroshi and she was feeding him.

Ranmaru was right! Well maybe not completely right but he was getting there. Sunako Nakahara, the morbid, gothic, horror-movie, obsessed, reclusive, wallflower was now acting like a regular high-school girl. And to top it off she was acting like a love-struck high school girl.

They couldn't even believe their eyes. It was too good to be true.

"How are you so sure it's her?" Kyohei grumbled. Takenaga also looked a bit sceptical.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Yukinojo said after a while banging his fist in his palm.

"Hey Sunako-chan!" He called out loudly.

The raven haired girl seated on the sandy haired boys lap looked up when she heard the name being called.

And much to the astonishment of the four boys, she waved at them, or to be more precise Yukinojo, whom the residents of Nakahara mansion knew, was thought off by Sunako as perhaps a younger sibling. (1)

Takenaga and Kyohei just stared astounded. Nobody noticed Kyohei ball his fists violently.

"Whoa! That really is Sunako!" Yuki said surprised.

"Didn't I tell you all?" Ranmaru asked smirking devilishly.

"What's the smirk for Ranmaru?" Takenaga asked suspiciously.

"Well you do realise that if the land-lady sees Sunako like this, what would happen?" Ranmaru stated.

Sudden realisation dawned on Takenaga and Yukinojo who looked at Ranmaru eyes wide.

Ranmaru smirked and struck another pose, "Yes my dear friends. Like I said before, free-rent is merely a glimpse away."

Sunako sighed as she fed Hiroshi another morsel of his breakfast.

"All right Mr. Cool, why don't you explain why I'm feeding you breakfast?" she asked.

Gold eyes flashed mischievously, "Aw come on Sunako. We haven't met each other for so long now! Don't I have right to extra mothering around from you?" he whined.

"Mothering around?" Sunako asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes mothering around. I never realised how much I missed it, till I had to go to the States for treatment." Hiroshi stated.

Sunako hung her head low, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "What was it like?" she asked softly.

Hiroshi noticed it and frowned, "Well to tell you the truth it wasn't a cup of tea or anything of the sorts. Chemo-therapy was especially painful, but it was needed. Besides I knew that you would be waiting for me to return so I had to get better. And my doctor's daughter is quite good-looking." He said.

He gave Sunako a warm smile, "Now will you please cheer up?!" he asked.

She smiled back nodding.

"Good now, FEED ME‼" he whined.

The raven haired girl giggled before obliging to the sandy haired boys request.

_How do I let you bully or emotionally blackmail me into doing these things for you? I still have to figure that out._ Sunako thought silently smiling at the golden eyed boy.

It was as if he read her thoughts because the next moment he flashed her his trademark mischievous grin which made girls swoon.

She sighed before forcefully shoving another morsel of food roughly into his mouth and making him choke, causing her old school friends seated at the table to burst out laughing hard.

* * *

**A While Later**

All the students of Morii High waited in the hotel lobby as the teachers took their attendance.

The teachers were quiet angry as most of the students showed up later than the designated time, and since most of the girls had broken most of the dress code rules.

Noi had just reached her class line, and shouted "Present!" when she heard her homeroom teacher call out "G-23, Noi -" before letting him finish.

The rest of the boys in their grade turned around immediately and began to chatter among themselves about how gorgeous she looked in the navy denim capris and light pastel lemon green blouse she was wearing.

That is till Takenaga wrapped an arm protectively around the girl

The teacher grumpily marked Noi on his register and went through the rest of the names before calling out, "G-45, Sunako Nakahara!"

No answer.

"G-45, Sunako Nakahara!" he called out grumpily again.

Still no answer.

Most of the people began whispering among themselves again in glee that the "Scary Girl" wasn't coming with them.

"G-45, Sunako Nakahara!" the teacher yelled.

"I'm present!" a voice suddenly yelled breathlessly from the rear of the group. No one looked behind in fear of something happening to them if they saw the "Scary Girl!"

"Nakahara-san! You better explain why you're late!" the teacher yelled as loudly as he could.

Ordinarily he would've done no such thing as he himself was terrified of the girl, but today he was annoyed and not thinking straight.

The gathering of students turned to look at the girl awaiting her response.

"Gomen-nasai sensei, but my wristwatch had stopped working so I thought I still had time. I just realised what happened and came here as fast as I could." Came the out-of-breath reply of the panting girl; her hands resting on her bent knees.

Catching her breath the girl straightened up and what everyone saw made them gasp loudly in pure surprise.

Dressed in baggy beige cargos that hung low on her waist and somehow still managed to show off her perfect long legs, an olive tank top that clung to her upper body wet with her own sweat, a green sweat-shirt tied around her waist, and black sneakers. Beads of sweat ran down her face and body and shone along with her grey eyes in an ethereal way in the lights of the hotel. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun, and some locks that had come undone clung to her face framing it in the most sexiest way.

She had all the males around her, including her teacher, drooling.

"Am I excused?" she asked the teacher again.

He nodded dumbly and she went and joined the rest of her class in line.

However the dazed silence she created when she entered lasted only another second before the raven haired girl was surrounded by boys, other males, and even females from the hotel.

It didn't take long one for one to realise that Morii High had an all new fan-club dedicated to Sunako Nakahara.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Hey why don't you come with me?! I'll show you a good time!"

"Sunako-chan! I've always been in love with you! Go out with me!"

"Your so sexy, please go out with me?"

"Hey if you date me, you won't ever have to bother about studying for your exams! I'll make sure you ace every one of them!"

"Hey sexy why don't you come to my room later on tonight?"

"You're so gorgeous, please marry me!"

She looked around as the dumb hormone crazed males continued to surround her, while the proposals got more perverted, annoyance lacing her features.

She gave everyone a death-glare shutting them all up.

"How about you leave me alone and I let you live?" she asked in a low deadly voice.

The smarter ones who had seen what she was capable off, backed away quickly, however they were still quite a lot of people left surrounding her.

"Move away from me or I'll kill you all!" she threatened once again scattering a few more of her new crazed fans.

"Last warning!" she hissed. "Get away from me and the Grim Reaper won't have to come and take away your soul to the afterlife."

And when some idiots still remained around her she snapped and roundhouse kicked her nearest new fan in the stomach and sent them flying into three tables and then the nearest wall.

"Now will you all just let me be!" she shouted.

Everything quietened down once again and soon the students of Morii High were now boarding the buses that would take them to their first destination and Sunako had peace of mind for a while.

However that lasted only till Sunako boarded the bus; for once that happened, an all new riot broke out.

"Nakahara-san please sit next to me!"

"No Sunako-chan! Don't listen to him, sit next to me!"

"Don't listen to either of them Sunako-chan! Why don't you sit here?"

"Sit here Sunako-chan!"

"No Sunako-chan, over here!"

"Over here Sunako-chan!"

She looked around frantically for a seat not occupied by a starry eyed hormone raged boy.

"Sit here!"

"No, sit here!"

"Ignore them, sit over here!"

Now hands were reaching out for her trying to grab her and pull her into the seats. This was getting annoying. She needed to sit somewhere fast

Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of arms gently pushing her towards the back of the bus.

On instinct she trusted the pair of arms and allowed herself to be steered to the back of the bus and pushed into a seat between two of her house-mates where she was safe from the eyes of the members of her newly born fan-club.

She looked up to see who her rescuer was and saw none other than Yukinojo smiling warmly at her. "Are you all right Sunako-chan?" the sweet boy asked.

"We're glad about that!" Noi's voice suddenly said from above her. She realised that Noi was seated in front of her, along with Takenaga who was looking at her worry etching his features.

"You sure you're all right?" the caring feminist asked.

She nodded once again.

"You caused quite a riot back there Sunako-chan!" Ranmaru said smirking from beside her. "Though I have to agree with those bakas Sunako-chan you look quite sexy dressed this way." He added lecherous smirk in place.

"You do know even trying to hit on me would be cheating on your future wife." Sunako stated. (2)

"True but I'm sure that even Yuka would agree with what I said. You do look extremely sexy dressed up like this." Ranmaru stated. "Isn't that right Kyohei?" he asked their fourth house-mate.

Kyohei just continued to stare out the window, "Whatever." He shrugged.

Sunako shrugged as well and pulling out an iPod she began listening to it.

"Yeah whatever! Noi wake me up when we reach. I need a nap. Ayumi-sensei kept me up for the entire night. I've only slept for about half-an-hour." She said to her blonde friend.

The girl merely nodded smiling, "Sure thing Sunako-chan!"

Sunako smiled as well and closed her eyes before dozing off.

No one realised that sometime during the journey, her head falling on Kyohei's shoulder.

He however turned around feeling the sudden weight before rolling his eyes and going back to gazing out of the window.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.

(1) I'm not sure if anyone has read the later volumes of Wallflower but I did on the internet. And in one particular chapter – I can't remember which – when Sunako, Noi, and Ranmaru's fiancée (Yes he has a fiancée later on in the manga and the two of them seem to get on very well) Yuka are angry at the boys and so decide on having an all girls session/party of sorts and to pig out on the delicious banquet of health food Sunako has cooked for them.

At this point each of the boys plead Sunako and the girls individually to let them join in, but Sunako refuses Kyohei because he's arrogant, Takenaga because he hurt Noi's feelings, And Ranmaru for hurting Yuka's feelings. However she lets Yukinojo join in smiling in her chibi form and even pats his head warmly. So I'm assuming she does – in a way – have a slight soft spot for Yukinojo.

Besides if you look at those two they would make a very cute sibling pair, with Sunako being the elder, morbid, sister who takes care of everything while Yuki is the scared little brother who always looks up to his older sister.

(2) Like I mentioned above Ranmaru has a fiancée named Yuka. His parents actually arranged it for him, and even though he didn't like her at the start he began to develop a liking for her later on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge otherwise known as The Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. But I do own the OC's and plotline. You copy I sue.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but my exams were going on and I have to seriously bring up my grades or I may fail the year, so I hope that explains why I couldn't update.

Oh and if anyone cares my exams were shit. They were so fucking tough.

Thanks to everyone who reviews this fic. I'm so glad you guys like it. Seriously I am.

* * *

Chapter 6

Kyohei sighed. This trip was turning out to be hell for him. And it had only begun.

And the cause for it was two words: Sunako Nakahara.

She was the reason his trip was turning out to be such a disaster.

The events of the morning were still fresh in his mind.

From the time Sunako entered the meeting hall late he should have known things would be hectic.

He remembered Sunako falling asleep on his shoulder during the bus ride.

That had made him uncomfortable since in her deep sleep the girl had thought of him as a pillow or stuff toy – he couldn't decide which but since he had never seen Sunako have stuffed toys he guessed it was the former – and begun snuggling into him.

That he didn't mind, but what she did after that was actually what made him uneasy.

She had buried her face into the crook of his neck and her hand had suddenly found its way inside his slightly unbuttoned shirt and rested against his bare chest.

Her warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck had seriously made him uncomfortable.

And he wasn't even able to get her head off as he knew she was such a light sleeper, that if he just turned around she would wake up and realising their position she would have a heart attack and try and kill him. Or worse she would go into one of her "Moods".

He shuddered at the thought.

Her touch against his bare skin had made his stomach flare.

What could you expect? He was a teenage boy with raging hormones.

The good part of the whole thing was that everyone on the bus besides him had fallen asleep, so no one saw his red face.

And that had only been the start of his problems.

When they had got out, they had been surrounded by almost every boy in the grade because of Sunako

All right so maybe she did look nice like that but seriously he had got annoyed that they were all ogling her. They rarely ever gave a shit about her otherwise.

And then the sensei had paired him up with Sunako for their grade project. He wasn't even in her class!

So he and Sunako had to be stuck together for the whole day.

And it was hard to do since in addition to his own fan club, they had Sunako's new fan club following them as well.

And add the fact about the awkward silence that went on between them since Sunako had woken up in the bus in their "Weird Position" things were definitely bad.

He sighed as he gazed dazedly outside the window.

Sunako Nakahara was always a cause for problems.

* * *

"Hello! Earth to Radiant Being!" Sunako said waving her hands in front of Kyohei's dazed face. She had been trying to get him out of trance for about half an hour now and hadn't received any response.

What the hell was he thinking about?

Worst of all the people in the café where they had stopped by for lunch were staring at them with weird looks.

Sunako had no doubt in her mind what things would be running through their minds.

"Radiant Prince!" she waved her hands in front of his face once again.

Still no answer.

Which world was he lost in anyway?

She was getting tired now.

She contemplated the idea of leaving him and going off but sensei would probably get mad at her. And after seeing the perverted look he sent her in the morning she had a vague idea that his detention would include handcuffs, her dressed in leather, or a modified skimpy, slutty version of their school uniform, and a bed.

Besides she would have to face the wrath of Noi, and her house-mates.

She didn't want to deal with any of that, especially since she had to help plan a wedding.

She heard someone in the café whisper on what a cute couple they were.

Thoroughly annoyed she leant in close to him and took a deep breath.

"Takano Kyohei, are you alive?" she asked loudly in his ear.

Said boy jolted before turning around to glare at her, but she had already turned away from him and busied herself in rummaging inside her backpack for her wallet.

"What did you do that for?" he growled.

"To snap you out of your trance, stupid Creature of Light." She muttered.

He grunted and turned away while she paid their bill.

"Hey, um… I'm sorry." He heard her say suddenly.

He turned around to look at her and notice her cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"For what?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"For what happened earlier in the bus." She replied blushing lightly avoiding his gaze entirely. "I didn't mean to fall asleep against your shoulder or for us to get into that position."

She grabbed her change and stuffed it into her wallet before throwing it back into her backpack. "Come on, times almost up! We better get back to the meeting place." She muttered getting up to leave. She had still not looked at him at all, as if she was avoiding him because he was shining or something.

Shining!

He smirked as he realised something.

Following her lithe figure out of the café he slid in step behind her before wrapping his arms around from behind and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She stiffened immediately.

"Radiant Being! What the hell are you doing?!" she stuttered red faced.

He chuckled evilly before turning the mortified girl around quickly and forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

SQUIRT!!!!!

She erupted in a nose bleed and he let her go swiftly before a drop of blood could touch him or stain his clothes.

She turned around like lightning a napkin held around her nose not allowing blood to stain her clothes as well and stomped off.

He chuckled softly gazing at her form before walking behind her glad that at least some things never change.

* * *

A/N: I'm so tired but I hadta type this out before I started getting death threats.

So how was it?

You know the ritual. Leave a note.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge otherwise known as The Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. But I do own the OC's and plotline. You copy I sue.

**A/N:** Another chapter for you.

Thanks once again to everyone who reviews this fic. I'm so glad you guys like it. Seriously I am.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sunako sighed happily as she finally made her way to her hotel room.

Today had definitely not been a good one.

First of all she had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night. Then she had been woken up by her old buddies to go for a morning jog. And then Akira pulled her away for a workout. She hated when Akira went on diets, because the girl always managed to pull her into it as well. Her wristwatch had stopped and she had gotten late for the school trip. She hadn't even been able to change, and hence the whole school had to see her sweaty – and from what Akira had told her extremely sexy – and then they started a whole new fan club for her.

After that, came the 'Bus Ride of Doom' or at least that was how she had perceived it. That had screwed up her whole day, she decided.

She had still yet to figure out how she and the Radiant Prince had landed up in that position and why he didn't try and wake her up. Sure she had fallen asleep but still…

Her cheeks turned red remembering the position they were in when she woke up. How had it happened? Why had he allowed it to happen?

And the sickest part of the whole thing was that after lunch he hadn't stopped teasing her about it at all.

He'd actually enjoyed teasing her about what had happened.

When it was his fault for not having woken her up in the first place.

Well maybe he hadn't wanted to wake her up probably realising how she would get. She knew she would've gone hyperactive and probably caused a scene.

No, no, no! It was all his fault! He still should've woken her up, no matter what!

_Why so that you could kill him?_ A voice whispered from inside her; her conscience.

_I wouldn't have killed him._ She angrily retorted. _Well maybe._

She sighed as the thought hit her. She would kill him for no fault of his. It was obvious why he hadn't woken her up. She still remembered how red his face was when she had woken up and he hadn't realised it.

_He looked kinda cute that way. He smells nice too._

He eyes widened at the thoughts.

_And his shoulder is quite comfy. And his chest…_

She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out. There was no way she was going to think that way about him.

So what if he looked good, smelled nice, and he had a firm chest, that didn't give her reason to think those perverted thoughts about him. No matter how sexy he was.

_Sexy?_

She sighed, she was doing it again.

_I'm just tired, that's why my brain's so foggy and disoriented. I just need a nice, long, hot bath to relax. That's it. I'll have a nice long bath, and then I'll feel better._

Decision made she walked to her bathroom for a nice long bath.

* * *

Kyohei sighed as he looked up at the white ceiling from his bed. He was thinking about everything that had happened during the course of the day. Actually putting things in perspective it wasn't a bad day at all, it was eventful and kind of funny if one looked at how red his and Sunako's faces were when she woke up and realised their position in the bus in the morning. And looking at it from another person's point of view it was funny at how many people followed them today

And he still remembered Sunako grumbling about how she should've left him dazed in the café after he pulled that little stunt on her after they left to catch the bus back to the hotel. He found it amusing at how sure Sunako was about the teacher giving her detention which included her pole-dancing, strip-tease, or something along those lines, since the morning fiasco.

For some reason he found the mental image of a chibi Sunako pole-dancing very amusing instead of disturbing. It was actually if one looked at the fact that Sunako would probably be mumbling the entire time scaring the hell out of the teacher.

He was sure by the time she was done the poor man would be running down the halls screaming for an exorcist along with everyone else in the room.

Heck maybe he would try and convince Sunako into doing it if there was a chance of that result happening. It would be fun to watch it.

He chuckled. Nakahara Sunako. She was sure as hell no ordinary girl.

Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

* * *

Dinner Time

Sunako lowered her head even more as she felt the gazes of so many love-struck boys from her school on her. Actually from their gazes it was more likely they were lust-struck, if that was even a term.

It would be the last time – she decided – that she would eat in the hotel's restaurant.

"Be thankful you didn't wear you clubbing clothes." Hiroshi stated his dull gold orbs fixed on Sunako.

She nodded, "Though I would still like it if those ass-holes stop staring at me like I'm some type of prize." She grumbled.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" the boy asked before getting up from his seat across her and sitting down beside her, pulling her onto his lap.

"You just made me more visible." She muttered.

"True but I haven't finished yet." He said smoothly before he turned around and shot everyone who was ogling at Sunako an effective glare that had them all turn away.

"Thanks!" she said.

"No problem. Now feed me." He ordered.

"Why does this not surprise me?" she muttered as she fed him some noodles.

The rest of their old friends around the table just shrugged on seeing the sight. It was just Sunako and Hiroshi acting normal. They would be concerned if Hiroshi hadn't pulled Sunako onto his lap and asked her to feed him.

"So are we all going clubbing later on?" Akira asked.

"Yes and no." a male in his late twenties answered. He had short blonde hair and deep violet eyes. A cigarette dangled from his mouth. (**A/N:** Think Sanzo from Saiyuki.)

"What do you mean Koryuu-sensei?" Josephine asked.

"Well we can't risk sending you guys out during such late hours so I've arranged for the club to be brought to you. They've privatised a whole huge hall and converted it into a pub for you guys. They have a DJ with the best music ever, all music which you guys would like, and he wouldn't mind steeping aside and letting one of you guys handle it in case you find him boring. There are drinks as well. Though no smokes, and no drugs. Ayumi didn't want any smoking, and both of us didn't want anyone on drugs here. Though both of us agreed you guys are all old to take care of yourselves when it comes to alcohol. Think of it as three passed year's worth of gifts for all occasions and festivals from your Ayumi-sensei and me!" their good looking teacher replied.

Sunako cheered. "All right! Koryuu you rock!" she said happily not caring that she had attracted the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Koryuu-sensei!" he corrected, "I'm your teacher, maybe your ex-teacher, but still your teacher, Nako."

"Oh and teachers call their students by their nicknames?" she teased him.

"I do. Now shut up before I give you detention! And I'm sure you won't like that at all." Koryuu said.

"Like you can." Sunako challenged.

"Fine, and I was going to give you all those Johnny Depp movies of mine you always wanted." He said calmly.

Sunako's eyes widened, "Okay fine. I'm sorry Koryuu-sensei-sama. Please give me those movies!" she begged.

Their handsome teacher smirked, and everyone around the table sighed.

_Sunako would never change completely, no matter what!

* * *

_

A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it. Leave a note.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights or story of the manga Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge/Perfect Girl Evolution/The Wallflower/Sunako Of Many Forms. Tomoko Hayakawa does.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviews this story. I'm glad you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sunako where are you guys off to?" Noi asked the raven haired girl.

"Clubbing!" John answered, "Wanna join Noi?" he asked.

"Um… John I don't think you should invite her, I don't think she'll be able to handle us. No offence Noi, but truthfully you won't." Josephine said. "We're a wild bunch. You might get scarred. Besides you're a 'Creature of Light'. 'This is for The Night People'" she added.

"Night People?" Noi echoed confused and a bit hurt.

"Let me explain Noi-chan!" John said shooting his younger twin a glare. The girl was too blunt for her own good and really didn't know how to explain things to people. "You know how other adolescents have this grading system of preps, geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, etc right?" he asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Well we made our own grading system when we were kids. Everyone was classified into one of two groups, 'Creatures of Light' also known as 'Radiant Beings' or they went into the other group 'Creatures of Darkness' or 'Night People'" Akira said.

"Wait I've heard Sunako-chan use that terminology before. She thinks she's ugly so she's a 'Creature of Darkness' and all other regular or good-looking people are 'Creatures of Light'." Noi said.

"Did Sunako tell you that?" Hiroshi asked eyes narrowing.

Noi nodded. He sure looked scarier than Sunako and Kyohei put together. He turned to Sunako, "Excuse us. I think we need to talk in private." He said before grabbing the grey eyed girl's hand and dragging her away.

They all looked at the two walking down the hallway. "Well while Hiroshi goes and delves into the depths of Sunako's mind so that he can give our angel some much needed counselling, we have to dispel the wrong idea Sunako has given you and actually explain our terminology to you." Josephine said.

"I think it'll take a while. We'll go to my room so that we can be comfortable." Akira suggested. "Hey Abomination we'll be in my room!" she yelled to her sandy haired friend who gave a thumbs up to show he understood.

"Let's go." John said walking in the direction of his girlfriend's room.

* * *

Sunako looked at Hiroshi as he dragged her to his room for privacy. She was in for the firing of her life.

She let herself to be shoved into his room and pushed to take a seat on his bed while he himself sat on a chair opposite her rubbing his temples with savage force.

"Care to explain to me why you think you're ugly?" he asked. She could tell he was forcing himself to be calm.

"Do you know what happened between Sensui and me?" she asked.

"Yeah forced it out of your mom. She told me that you told him about how you felt about him when they made you switch to his school." He said. "But what has that got to do with this?"

"Well he called me ugly." She said quietly.

"I know that!" Hiroshi snapped. "And I'm going to kill him for it, if I ever see him again. But why the hell do _you_ think _you're_ ugly?" he asked.

"Because he called me that and I thought it must be true." She said sounding like a five year old girl caught in the act of doing something wrong by her father and awaiting her punishment.

Hiroshi sighed and started pacing around the room like a maniac. "So let me get this straight. You think you're ugly just because some stupid, idiotic, moronic, screwed-up, arrogant, pretty-boy, playboy, fucking bastard who needs to have a tree shoved up his arse called you that? And I used to think you were smarter than that!" he yelled.

Sunako cringed. "I'm sorry. But he was right, I am ugly! And he isn't the only person who has told me that." She whispered and Hiroshi sighed again. He sat down next to her and took her hand before yanking her to his bathroom.

He forced her to stand in front of the full length mirror and look at her reflection. Her first reaction was to try and break the mirror but he gripped her shoulders hard and pulled her back into his chest stopping her from doing so.

"Look at you reflection and tell me what you see." He said. It sounded more like an order and she silently obeyed.

"I see a horrible ugly girl with frizzy hair, pale skin like a corpse's, empty grey eyes, dark circles and eye bags, cracked lips, and a skeletal body. I look like an evil ghost" She whispered tears falling from her face. "Please can I go now Hiroshi?" she whimpered.

"Is that what you imagine when you look at yourself?" he asked his voice softening.

"Yes I do, and I don't imagine it. It's true." She protested struggling against his grip.

"No, it isn't true. You _are_ imagining it. You know why? Because I can see something completely different than what you see. And I'm not the only one who can see the same thing. Many people do. So you can't say that what the whole world sees is false and what you _see_ is true." He said softly. His grip on her shoulders loosened completely and his hands wrapped themselves around her waist. He pulled her into a tight embrace burying his face into her dark hair. She stopped struggling and relaxed in his arms.

"What do you see?" she asked softly.

"What do I see?" he echoed. "When I look at you I see something very different. True you may have dark circles and bags under your eyes. True you may have cracked lips. But it isn't natural. You've developed them because you lead an unhealthy lifestyle and besides you're exaggerating your flaws." He said.

She looked up at him confused. "Let me show you. Look at your reflection again baka." He said resting his chin on her head. She once again obeyed.

"Your so-called frizzy hair," he ran his fingers through her hair the tangles coming undine as his fingers moved through it, "It doesn't seem so frizzy to me. Maybe a little unkempt but it gives you this whole I've-just-woken-up look which makes you look absolutely adorable and very sexy. And I'm a straight guy, I know what sexy is." He said one hand coming up to ruffle the raven tresses.

"And your so called cracked lips. They don't seem cracked to me. They're perfect, a soft nude pink and nor too big, neither too thin. As for those dark circles and bags under your eyes, everyone has them. You hardly have it. And your skin is pale but you don't look like a corpse at all." He said looking straight at her reflection in the mirror. She was blushing now.

"And those silver-grey eyes of yours. Don't even get me started about them. I'll become another Akira." He stated and she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't see you ranting like Aki does." She said.

"Well I'm sure I will If I start about your eyes. You know how much I adore them. I've absolutely loved your eyes from the time I was a little gremlin." He said. Sunako nodded giggling as childhood memories came to her mind.

He spun her around. "Now do you see how beautiful you are? You look like angel without wings. You have a body that many girls would die to have and boys would die for their girlfriends to have. And you have the most prettiest face I've ever seen. That strong chin, those perfect nude pink kissable lips, high cheekbones, that cute little nose, creamy pale skin, and those expressive silver-grey eyes. I'm sure many people thing you're the modern version of Snow White." He said warm dull gold orbs looking deeply into her own silver grey eyes.

"Are you flirting with me Hiroshi Takahashi?" Sunako teased.

"No just knocking some sense into that thick, insecure, low-esteemed mind of yours. If you feel that's flirting then fine, I am flirting with you, Sunako Nakahara." He said.

"I thought as much. Though I never knew you had a thing for me." She said mischievously.

"You never knew? I'm hurt Sunako! You've known me for years, and I've openly admired you and you mean to tell me you've never noticed?" he asked faking a heartbroken look. "You never noticed how deeply in love with you, I was. That hurts more than being rejected by you!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Hiroshi! I never noticed, but you see this angel doesn't go for Abominations." She said breaking the embrace. "They are so below my teensy tiny standards."

"Why you!" he growled out playfully grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her head. He hit his target. "Hey! What was that for?!" she whined.

"For rejecting me." He teased chucking more pillows at her.

"That's it! This means war Hiroshi Takahashi!" she said grabbing a cushion from the nearby sofa and attacking him with it.

With that a pillow fight started.

* * *

Noi plopped down on Akira's bed. "So explain this whole 'Radiant Beings' and 'Night People' thing." She said.

"Actually it's really simple. You see we started this thing when we were kids. We didn't want to be classified into all those other groups of preps and stuff so we made our own classification. 'Radiant Beings' and 'Night People'." Akira said.

"Those who follow the whole system of classifying others as jocks, preps, geeks, etc were pushed into the 'Radiant Beings' category. They're the ones who follow the norms including the ones about 'Rules meant to be Broken.' Most of them are either unoriginal and have no life or are pretty normal like you." Josephine said.

"Then there are the 'Creatures of Darkness' or 'Night People' namely us. We aren't like other teenagers. We don't think of ourselves as preppy, nerdy, gothic or anything of that sort. We are just who we are. You could say we're the rebels. We do what we want to and say what we want to. We disobey almost all of the norms of the adolescent society but we don't go overboard." John said.

"It's like an adolescent society alienated from the adolescent society yet we're part of it when you generalise our generation." Akira said trying to explain what John was trying to say, "We go by our own set of unspoken and silent rules and laws, and follow it with extreme discipline like it's a religion. We feel it's a sin to go against them. And believe me; I've never been more happier by adhering to rules."

"So what exactly are your rules?" Noi asked understanding what Sunako's friends were saying.

"Well it's like a constitution and there are a lot but most of them are extremely minor. There are however major rules." John said.

"And they are?" Noi asked.

"No matter what you have to stand up for who you are and for your principles." Akira said. She sounded like a recorded message.

"Equally important is standing up for your friends." Josephine said.

"Accept everyone for who they are, including 'Creatures of Light'. That means no discrimination whatsoever." John stated.

"And have fun all the time, every time!" All of them chorused.

"So you wanna join our little society?" Josephine asked.

Noi nodded eagerly. "Sure it seems like loads of fun!"

"Well then Noi let me the first to say; Welcome to the Clan." Josephine said getting up to shake Noi's hand.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Akira asked as she looked at her two friends when they entered her room. "Being lectured about self-esteem shouldn't have taken so long. By the way Noi's one of us now. She joined our cult."

"Pillow fight." Both answered flopping down onto the sofa in Akira's room. "Welcome to the clan Noi." Sunako said happily. "What she said." Hiroshi stated.

Akira, Josephine and John just sighed. "As usual!" they chorused while Noi looked completely confused.

"They always get into pillow fights Noi." Akira explained.

"They do it even when one of them used to visit the other when they were sick." Josephine added.

"They're so immature!" John said.

"You guys say it as if you don't the same things." Hiroshi stated.

"We're too old for that." Akira said waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh really?!" Sunako asked sarcastically mischief dancing in her grey eyes.

"Yes we are!" Akira countered.

"Then since you guys are so mature you wouldn't mind if I did this!" she yelled throwing cushions at them with all her strength.

"What the hell? You're gonna pay Sunako!" Josephine yelled grabbing a pillow and attacking the grey eyed girl.

And with that another pillow fight started. And by the looks of it, they weren't gonna stop it for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Rocked? Sucked? Made you want to hurl? Absolutely blew your mind? Review with your thoughts. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Wallflower manga. Tomoko Hayakawa does. Happy I said that?!

Oh but I do own the OCs here. And if you copy them, I sue you.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long hiatus. I had to go for a retreat and I was so tired after I got back. And then I had a major case of writers block so please forgive me.

I thought I'd answer a few questions.

First of all as of now my updates will be a bit spaced out as I have to study and bring up my grades like hell. So I may not get time to type out the chapters but I'm not stopping the story at all. So bear with my late updates please!

A little trivia for you guys. The Manga Wallflower so far has 13 volumes out – at least that's the number available on the internet – and I think about two or three years have passed since Sunako first started living with the guys. Though I'm sure, it's most likely two. So that makes everyone about seventeen years old.

The manga is available on and is under it's Singaporean name Perfect Girl Evolution. It isn't the proper scans of the manga but a translation of the proper Japanese version. But you have to be a member to access the manga, and membership is free.

One more thing, I've decided to put the name of Sunako's first school in Hokkaido as Takayama High. The school she transferred to later in Hokkaido after Hiroshi and the others left is Meiji High, and in the manga the school she currently attends is called Morii High. Has the same name as Ranmaru's last name. Odd, ain't it?

And since I don't know Noi's last name I'm putting it as Yukimura. I can't think of another one. So if anyone out there does know what Noi's last name is please tell me in a review or PM me with it. Till then Yukimura is Noi's last name.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sunako sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time that morning. Holding her breath she mentally counted to ten before releasing her breath in an attempt to calm herself. If Noi didn't shut her mouth soon, it wouldn't be her fault if the blonde found herself buried alive sixty feet underground.

Now generally one who knew Sunako would wonder why she was getting so irritated with the blonde beauty she considered a friend, considering she was used to the girls ranting. Well the answer was that the blonde had been bugging Sunako ever since she had gotten up in the morning about what she had seen the previous night and her conduct when Sunako was partying with her old friends.

Sunako just couldn't get why Noi found that so weird. Why in the name of heaven was the blonde ranting and scolding her? Wasn't it considered normal among adolescents to party, and dance their asses off at clubs? Okay so maybe they were booze as well but then again she knew many of her peers from Morii High who also drank when they partied. She found nothing wrong with it; she didn't understand why Noi found faults with it. So what if she drank? Noi had seen her do so when she was dragged to her aunt's parties. All right it was true that it was the first time that Noi had seen her go wild and dance along with all her old friends and classmates so it may have been a bit shocking considering she was reclusive otherwise, but hey it wasn't as if Noi wasn't warned earlier. And what was so bad about the clothes she wore? For Kami sakes she had worn jeans and sneakers! And what the hell was so bad about the black button up sleeveless shirt she wore? She had only left the first three buttons undone because she was sweating with all the damned heat! Was that a sin?!

Noi was told what to expect so why was she acting so stupid?!

"Noi why the hell are you ranting at me?" Sunako finally asked.

"What do you mean why am I ranting at you? Didn't you hear a thing I just said?" Noi countered with another question.

"I tuned you off so I wouldn't end up killing you since you've been bitching at me since I woke up and was to sleepy to decipher the start of your damned rant." Sunako replied monotonously.

Noi glared at her raven haired friend. "For your information I was "bitching" at you for the way you were dancing yesterday!"

Sunako looked confused. "What was so bad about the way I was dancing yesterday?" she asked.

"For Kami's Sake Sunako you were dirty dancing with almost every guy there!" Noi said exasperated.

"That's it?!" Sunako asked.

"And every girl as well!" Noi added eyes downcast embarrassment clear in her voice.

"Oh that's all?" Sunako asked calming down. "What's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad?" Noi echoed annoyance lacing her features once again. How thick was Sunako?

"Yeah! What's so bad about it?" she asked again looking straight into Noi's eyes understanding fully well what Noi was trying to imply.

"That's a bit weird." Noi said.

"Noi." Sunako said bluntly. "I'm bi." Noi fainted.

_That's one of the most best reactions I've got to that statement. Even better than dad's! And here I was thinking that no-one could top him Noi goes and faints on me in shock. Definitely the best reaction I got to that statement._ Sunako thought smirking, before she burst out laughing maniacally.

* * *

The students of Takayama High all laughed as they heard of what happened a bit earlier in the morning. Only someone like Sunako could do something like that. Tell her new best friend that she swung both ways in her sexual preferences just to see her reaction. And they laughed harder when they heard that Noi fainted from shock.

"Darn! Why the hell wasn't I there to record the whole damn thing! It must've been so funny!" Josephine said laughing hard.

"It was! Noi's face before she fainted was priceless!" Sunako said giggling into Hiroshi's chest trying in vain to control her laughter while the boy whose lap she was seated on laughed hard as well.

"I'm so sorry Noi, Nako's just that way. Actually you should consider yourself a bit flattered since Nako only does that to people she considers very close." Hiroshi said amidst his chuckles.

Noi just sat there red faced. She was so embarrassed when she woke up and found out that Sunako was just joking with her. And she was mad at her grey eyed friend for telling everyone else about it.

"I'm really sorry Noi! I just couldn't help myself. You were so freaked out about he fact that I was grinding with girls that I had to say that to freak you out!" Sunako said still trying to stifle her giggles.

"I still can't understand why you were so freaked out by that Noi. We did tell you that we were an extremely wacky wild bunch, and hence expect the most weirdest things from us." John said wrapping a friendly arm around the said blonde.

"Besides, Sunako is such a beauty who wouldn't want to grind with her. I know I wouldn't mind. Anyone else second me?" she asked and hands all around went up making Sunako stop laughing immediately and blush hard before burying her embarrassed face into Hiroshi's chest muttering something that sounded a lot like 'blasted perverts.'

Everybody started laughing once again and this time Noi joined in as well. Sunako's friends were sure as hell abnormal fun-loving people. She really liked it here. She relaxed into John's warm embrace. The raven haired Brit-Indian had become something of and elder brother to her in the short time she came to know him – and that was only two days. She understood why Sunako felt so comfortable with these people.

Both girls failed to notice the envious looks being sent to them by the rest of the girls from their own school, and also the glares from two handsome boys.

* * *

Noi and Sunako panted as they finally made their way to the hotel lobby. Both were so caught up in getting everything ready for the wedding that they didn't notice the time. Noi had decided to help Sunako and the others in organising everything for the wedding as a way of repaying them for all the kindness. All of them had reluctantly agreed. None of them wanted to throw anything on Noi since she was a new addition to the group but she insisted and they gave in and let her help.

Looking around both girls realised that they were actually early. Sighing in relief both made their way to where the rest of their class stood chatting on the way. When they reached the line Sunako collapsed a bit against Noi's shoulder leaving the poor blonde to carry her weight.

"Noi you don't mind, do you?" Sunako asked softly.

Noi nodded patting Sunako's head warmly. "Nah! Not a bit. You're tired. Anyone would be if they did all that running around you did after breakfast. I'm sure that you and Hiroshi are doing about half of everything needed."

"Ah what can I say? Both of us range from the extremes of being complete lethargic asses to being perpetually adrenaline powered workaholics." Sunako said. "Both of us are pure dumb-fucks."

Noi giggled. "Just as long as you don't fall asleep on the bus against Kyohei and molest him in your sleep again, I don't mind that you're a dumb-fuck." She said.

Sunako blushed lightly. "I never should've told you about that. I'm sure you'll blab to almost everyone." Sunako muttered.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll just use it to blackmail you and Kyohei." Noi said.

"That sadist won't bother about it. He'll probably encourage it. And if you try blackmailing me, my Abomination will eat you alive." Sunako threatened.

"I know but still life is all about taking risks, ain't it?" Noi said.

"I think we are having too much of an influence on you." Sunako muttered.

"Yup you are." Noi said.

"At this rate I'm sure you and Takenaga will hit fourth base before this trip is over." Sunako said.

"You guys don't influence me that much." Noi said.

"Damn! And here I was hoping for some good porn." Sunako joked.

"Keep dreaming Sunako!" Noi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey you stole that line from John!" Sunako accused. "Oh my God don't tell me!" she asked shocked.

"Don't tell you what?" Noi asked confused.

"That you and John are two-timing Takenaga and Akira and screwing around." Sunako said. "And now he's given you his disease."

Sighing and taking a page out of John's book she smacked Sunako upside the head, "And you have to have been screwing around with Akira and Jo. You're acting like them!" Noi stated rolling her eyes. After the first few hours of shock she had quickly learnt to deal with a hyper Sunako.

Sunako's eyes widened. "Shit! I am, aren't I? Damn it! They must've done something to me while I was sleeping. I'm killing them when I see them next."

Noi sighed. "Sunako, you need professional help. You know that?"

"Yeah, but where can I get a proper assassin at such short notice?" Sunako asked.

"Never mind!" Noi said. Sunako was crazy. That was the only way to describe her friend. And – the blonde realised – that's the way she liked her. After all being crazy was really fun.

* * *

"All right since everyone is thankfully already on time here today we'll get started early. Please pair up with the partners you were assigned yesterday." The teacher droned out.

Sunako sighed. She was paired with that damned sadist again!

"In addition we will be teaming up two pairs so that there will be individual groups of four." The teacher said.

And she'd have to spend the rest of the day with either her or the sadist's fans. Her day is made!

Takano-san and Nakahara-san, will team up with Yukimura-san and Oda-san." The teacher said as he went down the list. On hearing it a chibi Sunako began to dance inside Sunako's mind.

_Alleluia Amen! I got Noi! The day has just become bearable once again._ Sunako thought happily.

"Isn't it great? We're together." Noi drawled coming up behind Sunako.

Sunako rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure is. Lets just get on the bus." She said walking ahead and soon Noi followed her.

Both boys accompanying them sent each other questioning gazes. What was up with both of them? They'd been acting strangely since morning.

The girls both sat down on the last seat of the bus silently and were soon joined by both of the boys on either side of them.

The girls stayed silent for a while neither saying anything. Both were tired out from all the running around they did after breakfast, and their adrenaline was starting to seep out completely.

The boys on either side of them however didn't know that and hence immediately got worried considering Noi would never stay quiet around Sunako for more than five minutes max, and fifteen minutes had already passed. If the girls were on bad terms then they would have a problem for the rest of the day. Ranmaru and Yukinojo who had taken the seat in front of them also peered behind and cast questioning glances at their friends as to why the girls weren't talking. Catching each others eye all four boys took a deep breath and Takenaga finally broke the silence.

"Um Noi is something the matter? You and Sunako haven't said a word to each other since we sat in the bus." He asked his cute girlfriend.

"Nothing." Noi replied softly. The after effects of partying the previous night, and then running around for the wedding preparations she did after breakfast were catching up to her and she was to tired to explain everything to Takenaga.

"She's probably still PMSing over the fact that I sexually prefer my own gender rather than the opposite sex." Sunako suddenly said and Noi opened her eyes quickly and she was glad she did. The faces of all four of Sunako's house-mates were priceless. They all turned pale before fainting from shock. Did she look like that when she fainted earlier in the morning? If that was the case then she deserved to be laughed at. Sunako started giggling obnoxiously.

She turned to her raven haired friend, "Was that really necessary?" she asked trying her hardest to glare at her friend but failed miserably and started laughing hard despite her tired state.

"I was bored and fed up with the way they were looking at us like we were specimens, so I decided to put an end to it. They wouldn't believe we were tired anyway and I wouldn't be able to take a nap with them breathing down my neck." Sunako said shrugging while trying to stifle her giggles.

"But still you didn't have to do that." Noi tried to argue while giggling.

"I know I didn't but it was the only thing that would probably shut them up. Though I didn't expect them to faint. But still it's better, now I get a pillow to sleep on." She said kicking Kyohei to the extreme of the seat before pushing his bag on Noi's lap and setting her head down on it.

Noi raised an eyebrow and Sunako shrugged. "I lived with the baka for four years, I know for a fact that he always packs a change of clothes in his bag in case he gets mobbed and he wraps it around his books. Now it's become a force of habit for the nut." Sunako explained before she closed her eyes.

"You don't mind right?" Sunako asked and Noi shook her head indicating she didn't mind it at all. "Arigatou!" Sunako said before dozing off completely.

Meanwhile Noi remembered what Hiroshi had told her earlier in the morning when everyone was laughing at her because of the same prank Sunako had pulled on her. _"I'm so sorry Noi, Nako's just that way. Actually you should consider yourself a bit flattered since Nako only does that to people she considers very close."_ She smiled.

_So that means Sunako considers the guys to be very close to her! That's a nice thing to know._ Noi thought before she too dozed off.

* * *

**A/N:** That's done. I finally finished the chapter and updated it. I hope you guys aren't mad at me.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a note. Till next time then. Ciao.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Wallflower manga. Tomoko Hayakawa does. Happy I said that?!

Oh but I do own the OCs here. And if you copy them, I sue you.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long hiatus. I have no excuse.

Oh someone told me in one of the reviews – I can't exactly remember who, I'm such an ass – that Noi is a brunette. Well I guess it's a bit too late to change it so I'll keep it blonde in this fic, thought I'll make sure to type up brunette in any upcoming Wallflower fic I type up.

And a special shout out to NerdSavvy for giving me Noi's proper last name Kasahara. Thanks a lot. I'll be using it henceforth.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kyohei Takano and Takenaga Oda didn't know what to do.

Neither of them could look at their house-mate Sunako in the eye, after what she told them on the bus. In the two years that they lived with Sunako none of them considered the possibility that the reason why Sunako was so reluctant to date might be because she may have been homosexual or swing both ways. Possibly it was another after-effect of her being rejected by the guy she used to like.

Sunako however was enjoying her house-mates discomfort. All four of the 'Radiant Beings' had fallen hook, line and sinker for her little joke and she had encouraged it, and continued to act pulling Noi – who at first was reluctant but gave into Sunako's persuasion – to join her. It was the perfect way to get back at the Four Princes for making her do all those horrible things earlier.

Oh she was going to have a blast today with this joke.

Nothing could top it off.

That is till Noi had one of her bright-spark evil ideas – she seemed to start getting them ever since she started hanging around Sunako's old friends – and decided to play the confused admirer. As in she would act absolutely besotted with Sunako just to annoy her boyfriend and Kyohei.

And that's exactly what happened, when she started to play her part.

Sunako couldn't be any prouder of her friend Noi Kasahara.

* * *

Their group decided to stop by at the same café Sunako and Kyohei visited the previous day for lunch, and all four took the most innermost corner booth. Sunako and Noi both sat together on one side of the table forcing a very pissed Kyohei and a completely confused and befuddled Takenaga.

Both boys still didn't know what to do, especially Takenaga. He was in the worst predicament of the two, considering that if Sunako was indeed bi-sexual and also pursued her own gender then logically thinking since she only liked being around Noi then there was a big possibility that his raven-haired house-mate might actually in all sense of the matter like his blonde girlfriend.

He didn't know what to do.

And it wasn't helping that Noi was now sleeping against Sunako's shoulder while the raven haired girl stroked the blonde's hair gently, while Kyohei – like any normal boy – didn't know whether to be freaked out or get turned on by the thought of two good looking girls together. (1)

Why did life have to be so cruel to him?

Well at least one thing was good about this whole thing. Ranmaru wasn't part of their group. If the pervert were here right now he'd be yelling to see female slash. At least it Kyohei wanted to see it he was smart enough not to open his mouth.

Takenaga Oda sighed dejectedly.

Noi and Sunako on the other hand were enjoying the discomfort of the two boys and were trying to figure out how they would freak them out more.

Their answer came when Sunako's cell phone rang and she noticed Akira was calling. Putting the phone on loudspeaker she answered it, "Yeah Aki, what's the matter?"

"Hey Sunako! Is Noi with you?" Akira's voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah I'm here Akira." Noi said leaning in near Sunako's phone.

"Great! The gals wanted to go out later, for a girls' night out. I already know Sunako would surely say yes, but I wanted to know if you wanna join. So do you?" Akira asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Noi said.

"Superb! We'll have a fun time. Oh and Sunako?" she said.

"Hmm?" Sunako asked.

"You owe me a dirty dance. See ya later ya Japanese Beyoncé bitch." Akira said before ending the call. Sunako and Noi laughed hard at Akira's words, both girls forgetting about the two boys sitting in front of them. When they looked up they noticed both of their friend's faces had paled and they had fainted yet again. The girls started laughing all over again.

"You know something Sunako, as funny as this is, I think we should seriously stop or we'll end up giving both of them heart-attacks!" Noi said amidst giggles. Casting her unconscious house-mates another glance she also nodded – although rather reluctantly – and agreed with her blonde friend.

* * *

Kyohei woke up in his room completely confused. Wasn't he in the café a while back? He noticed that someone else was in his room pulling the curtains to block any light from coming in. He made out the familiar outline of his raven haired wallflower house-mate and realised it was her.

"How did we get here?" he asked sitting up causing her to turn around.

"Oh you're awake." She said.

"Great deduction, Sherlock." He said sarcastically.

She giggled causing him to raise an eyebrow. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Noi and me brought you guys here after you fainted in the café." She explained bluntly.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Anyway sorry." Sunako said.

"Huh?! For what?" he asked confused.

"For that stunt Noi and me pulled off on you guys. We shouldn't have played a trick like that on you guys. Though I must say it was funny having you guys faint at me instead of the other way around. At least you'll have an inkling of how I feel." She said.

"Wait a minute. What trick? You don't mean that fact of you going for girls as well, do you?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Now who's the one with the amazing deduction skills, Sherlock?" Sunako asked sarcastically.

"You mean that was really a joke?" Kyohei asked weakly.

"Yes!" she said.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed eloquently flopping down on his bed. Sunako burst out laughing again.

"What the fuck's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Your expression." She said giggling. "It was even more priceless than Noi's." she added.

"Well do you know the fucking mental torture you out us through with that little prank of yours?" he asked irate.

"What deducing whether to be appalled or turned on?" she asked sarcasm lacing her voice.

"No, trying to figure out how we were going to explain to aunt that the reason why we've been failing at turning her niece into a lady in love was because we didn't know about her attraction towards girls." He said.

"You all are still on about trying to get me to become a lady?" she asked. He didn't notice the drop in the decibel level of her voice.

"Only Ranmaru and myself. Takenaga gave up and Yukinojo doesn't want to try and change you anymore. He wants you to be happy." Kyohei said.

"So why aren't you and Ranmaru giving up?" Sunako asked.

"No idea about Ranmaru's reasons, but I think you should watch your back with him. As for me I have no other choice. The Nakahara mansion is the only place I have to stay. And free rent would be a blessing since I can't keep a job for long without getting molested." He said.

"Akira would sympathise with you in the latter matter." Sunako said. "But I won't. Yuki's right. I'm happy the way I am, and I'm not changing for anyone in the world."

"And yet ever since you've met your old friends you've rarely acted like your usual reclusive self." He said.

"I'm comfortable around them." She said, not knowing what other to give the bishonen.

"And not around us?" he asked. _Damn!_ She thought. She had trapped herself this time.

"No I didn't mean it that way!' she said defending herself.

"Then in which way did you mean it?" he asked, amethyst eyes narrowing.

She sighed. "Look I didn't mean it that way all right! I am comfy around you guys! I've born up with all your antics and haven't tried to kill you guys yet. The first few times when I'd first started living with you guys, doesn't count. I was still getting used to you." She added when she saw him opening his mouth to protest, "But the thing is that you guys always kept on unconsciously reminding me of that ass-hole Tsubasa Sensui. How do you expect me to act?" she asked.

"Well excuse me, you were always that way." He grumbled.

She shrugged, "Well maybe I was. If that's the case then maybe you're right, I've changed a bit. But this was how I always was, at least before the whole incident."

"Yeah right." He said.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true. Anyway as much fun it was having this little heart-to-heart with you, I have to help plan a wedding so I better get going." She said getting up to leave.

"Wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah! My two former teachers are tying the knot here. That's why the rest of my old grade's here. I'm Maid of Honour." She said.

"Didn't know about that." Kyohei said.

"Yeah! Hiroshi's the Best Man. And both of us are helping to organise everything. Hell days as he puts it." She said.

"Oh! Wait a minute! That means you'll be wearing a gown and acting all refined!" he exclaimed.

"Wearing a gown, yes. Though I'm not sure it'll last the reception. Acting refined and polished, not so much. Only for the mass. I'll be busy grinding and dirty-dancing with the groom during the reception." She said.

"What?" Kyohei asked wide-eyed.

"We're a wild bunch. I'm not explaining further. Anyway I better get going." She said running out of his room leaving Kyohei dazed.

_Grinding and dirty-dancing with the groom! But he's her ex-teacher!

* * *

_

**A/N:** That's done. I finally updated it. I hope you guys aren't mad at me.

(1) Got this part from my friend. He keeps mumbling about guys getting turned on by two girls together.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a note. Till next time then. Ciao.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Wallflower manga. Tomoko Hayakawa does. Happy I said that?!

Oh but I do own the OCs here. And if you copy them, I sue you.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock so much!

Oh and this chapter picks up immediately where the previous chapter left off.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**_(Last Time.)_**

"Anyway as much fun it was having this little heart-to-heart with you, I have to help plan a wedding so I better get going." She said getting up to leave.

"Wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah! My two former teachers are tying the knot here. That's why the rest of my old grade's here. I'm Maid of Honour." She said.

"Didn't know about that." Kyohei said.

"Yeah! Hiroshi's the Best Man. And both of us are helping to organise everything. Hell days as he puts it." She said.

"Oh! Wait a minute! That means you'll be wearing a gown and acting all refined!" he exclaimed.

"Wearing a gown, yes. Though I'm not sure it'll last the reception. Acting refined and polished, not so much. Only for the mass. I'll be busy grinding and dirty-dancing with the groom during the reception." She said.

"What?" Kyohei asked wide-eyed.

"We're a wild bunch. I'm not explaining further. Anyway I better get going." She said running out of his room leaving Kyohei dazed.

_Grinding and dirty-dancing with the groom! But he's her ex-teacher!

* * *

_

_**(Back To Now)**_

Kyohei just looked at the door.

_Kami-dono!_ He sighed and flopped down on his bed again. _That girl's still full of surprises!_

He began to think back on the events of the day and this trip. It was sure turning out to be a crazy one.

First the whole announcement of the school trip, trying to convince Sunako to come along, the letter from Akira that did the job, Tokyo airport, the fiasco at Okinawa airport, the fiasco that happened in the morning of the previous day, Sunako nearly molesting him while she fell asleep in the bus later, their weird day, forcing her to nosebleed, then their weird day today when Sunako had played that joke of her being bi, and the heart-to-heart he had with Sunako just now.

Yup it sure was turning out to be a crazy trip, he pondered chuckling.

Then in hit him, he and Sunako had spoken face-to-face for more than five minutes and she didn't get a nosebleed or faint.

"What the hell?" he said sitting up.

_She didn't get a nosebleed! She didn't faint! And we actually had a conversation where she didn't threaten me!_ He thought in pure shock.

Well all of the above had happened before but never at once simultaneously.

Still a bit dazed – and happy at the new development considering it meant that they were a very big step closer to free rent – he ran out of his room straight towards Sunako's room without thinking.

"Hey Sunako!" he burst into her room, and his eyes went wide.

It seemed that Sunako had just come out from the shower dripping wet with a small white towel wrapped around her feminine form that left nothing to imagination.

"What the hell?!" she yelled breaking out of her shock of seeing her most annoying house-mate barge into her room after she just got out of the shower. But Kyohei wasn't even listening to her. He was busy taking her in.

Now as we all know Kyohei had Sunako completely nude before and vice versa (1) this shouldn't have been so surprising or jaw dropping but it was, considering Kyohei didn't take his eyes of Sunako.

In his opinion why should he? After all, although he'd seen Sunako fully nude many times – and Kami knew that he had – but this time was totally different. Right now the tiny white towel seemed to be merely a thick strip of material covering her body, starting low on her ample bosom and stopping very high on her thighs, giving him a perfect view of how much more her body had developed since he had last seen it. And the tiny drops of water on her creamy, blemish-free skin shone in the dim light of the room, with her long wet raven hair falling over her pale bare shoulders made her look ethereal.

She looked like an extremely innocent angel unaware of her own sex appeal with a body screaming to be ravished.

The sight before him made his mouth go dry, and his normally comfy, baggy jeans seemed unnaturally uncomfortably tight at the moment as he let his eyes take in her body.

"Takano Kyohei I'm talking to you baka!" he heard her yell angrily somewhere at the back of his mind, but right now he only registered that she used his name and looked up at her face noticing only then that she had walked up to him, and was now standing right in front of him.

Sky amethyst orbs met silver grey and he was spellbound. He knew that his house-mate had silver-grey eyes but this was the first time he had ever gotten to see them properly, considering all the other times she would get an explosive nose-bleed, and the one time he had seen them was when she was possessed, but that was no good since her eyes were glowing slightly then.

Her eyes were captivating, and he felt like he was being drawn into those endless bottomless stormy silver-grey orbs. Like he was being sucked right into them.

He only realised that he'd leant right in towards her when he felt a soft breath against his lips, causing him to let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

As for our dear wild, little, raven-haired, gothic, violent, reclusive, wallflower, she seemed to be in emotional turmoil for a moment.

For one thing she was angry that Kyohei had stormed into her room. Secondly she was furious with him for ogling at her. It wasn't even his first time seeing her nude, and the bastard still had the nerve to stare at her! Third, she was curious, as to why the bishonen in her room suddenly seemed to be in his own little world, when they were stuck in this predicament.

And now as she was standing right in front of him, one hand clutching her tiny white towel around her tightly, she was confused. Confused as to why Kyohei was staring at her the way he was. And as to why he was leaning in so deathly close to her. She was a bit scared and nervous, just like when she was when she confessed to Tsubasa Sensui. Except right now the feeling seemed to be tenfold.

"Kyohei?" she asked again as she looked at his captivating amethyst eyes captivated by their gem-like quality. She couldn't look away from them. Right now she was desperately trying to will herself to break out into one of her explosive nose-bleeds, but ever since Hiroshi had scolded her last night her inferiority complex seemed to vanish overnight.

However when she felt his warm breath against her lips, all rational thoughts escaped her mind.

**CRASH! "HEY ASS-HOLE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE!"**

That broke the spell both teens had cast on each other and both faces went red.

Kyohei immediately turned around showing Sunako his back.

"Um… Sorry! I didn't um… mean to um… bust in on you like that… and I'm sorry. You see um… you didn't nose-bleed when we talked earlier um… and I wanted to double check… and um… I guess I wasn't thinking." He mumbled rambling and stuttering.

"Wait here. I'll just change and come out. Then we'll talk." Sunako said quietly grabbing the clothes she'd laid out for her and rushing back into the bathroom.

It was then that Kyohei Takano was once again aware of his tight pants.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

Sunako took a deep breath after she dressed and grasped the knob of the bathroom door. She hoped Kyohei was still there because she had to definitely discuss what just happened with him and she _had_ taken a long time to dress.

Taking another deep breath and opening the bathroom door, she walked into her room. The first thing she noticed was that her hotel room door was now closed and locked. The second was that her blonde house-mate was sitting by the window gazing out at the Okinawa scenery.

Nervously clearing her throat she caught his attention.

"About what happened just now-" She said a light pink tinge staining her cheeks.

He looked at her blushing as well. "Yeah! About that." He said low.

"Um…" she trailed off not knowing what to say exactly.

"How about let's just pretend it never happened?" he suggested.

She nodded still blushing.

"Well if I remember you and Noi are supposed to be joining all you old gal pals for a girls night out today, and from what you told me a while back you also have a wedding to plan. And since it's already past five pm I'm sure you want to get some work done before you have to go out so I'll leave." He said.

She nodded, and he got up to leave. But on his way out he did stop next to Sunako and lean in close to her ear.

"You know you looked really sexy in that towel!" He said before rushing out the door leaving a bewildered and flushed Sunako.

_Stupid, blasted, annoying, Radiant Prince! After everything that just happened he has the gall to say that! Bastard!_ She thought. But she couldn't keep the corners of her lips from lifting up into a small smile.

For once in the four years that Sunako had become a reclusive, gothic, wallflower that swore of love and boys for the rest of her life, she actually thought about falling in love again. Falling in love with _him_. And she liked the thought.

* * *

Kyohei chuckled as he walked down the corridor thinking about what he just did. No matter how embarrassing what just happened was; it was even more funnier when he looked at it in the aftermath, considering the scandal they would have caused if someone had passed by Sunako's room since the door was wide open.

And besides Sunako did look really beautiful like that.

He'd always wondered – after reading her letter – why Akira called Sunako a 'Fallen Angel.'

After what just happened he understood, and he whole-heartedly agreed with her.

Sunako did indeed look like a Fallen Angel.

A really beautiful, innocent, surreal, and sexy one.

* * *

**A/N:** That's done. I finally updated it.

(1) Actually for those who have read till volume 11 will know that it was more than once and that Kyohei likes it. :-D Hentai thoughts entering my mind.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a note.

**P.S.:** I almost forgot about this. My finals have started so the next update will be after April 15th. Please bear up with me.

Till next time then. Ciao.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot-line. Sobs!

**A/N:** Finals are over, at last. Oh and I'll be trying a new style of writing in this chapter. Tell me how you guys like it.

Oh and the new Wallflower fic which I had mentioned earlier may be coming out soon.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It had been a week since the whole 'Kyohei walking in on Sunako incident' and nothing other than the usual had happened since then.

Yeah right! And I'm the Queen of England.

You guys actually believe that?

Ever since the whole thing, our reclusive wallflower Sunako Nakahara, and self-centred heart-throb Kyohei Takano had been trying to act normal whenever they ran into each other.

Key word here: _trying_.

And it wasn't working. People were beginning to get suspicious.

But then again, why wouldn't they? Considering normal behaviour for those two swings between either both of them trying to kill each other or Sunako avoiding Kyohei like he was a plague, not acting civil to one another.

Then again Sunako Nakahara and Kyohei Takano weren't really ever good at acting, were they?

And it didn't help that they'd gotten stuck in even more weird situations after that. Most of them being very hilarious, compromising and sexual which the authoress would kindly leave to the readers imagination since she may break out into a nosebleed or suffer from an extremely red face for putting down her perverted thoughts so publicly. (I love the Sunako/Kyohei pairing to much darn it!) The most vivid of all of them to our favourite reclusive wallflower being the one which happened in the Elevator which was still fresh inside her mind. Remembering any of them completely ticked her off, while Hiroshi – who'd she'd devoutly dunked all her worries on – seemed to find a sadistic humour in them. That is till Sunako offered to sell all his cell-phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and residence address, along with all old photos, to every female in the hotel.

Aside from hanging around with her old buddies and getting everything ready for the wedding Sunako Nakahara absolutely hated this entire field trip. It was a pure disaster she thought as she came out of the bathroom humming to herself after her relaxing cold bath clad in a blue terrycloth bath robe tied loosely around her while she dried her hair. Still humming and musing she walked towards the tiny desk by the front door to her room where the phone lay and began checking it to see if she received any messages since she had been out with her class the whole day and rushed in for a shower the moment she walked in the door.

She continued checking her messages when a sudden bang echoed violently brought her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see a panting Kyohei, dripping from head to toe, clad only in a towel around his waist.

What the fu-?" she yelled but was cut off abruptly when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sshh!" he whispered in urgent desperation putting a finger to his own mouth for emphasis causing her to immediately stop her next course of action.

When he realised that she wasn't going to struggle or say anything more, he dropped his hand from her mouth, and cautiously made his way to the door once again. Putting his ear to it he feebly began to listen for any oncoming sounds while making another motion for Sunako to be quiet.

He didn't have to wait for long when they heard – quite clearly might I add – a loud rumbling and felt the ground quiver a bit. Soon the quivering grew stronger and the rumbling louder, till it was practically outside her door. And just as soon as it had come it began to fade away as well.

He relinquished his position from beside the door with a huge sigh of relief before turning around to face Sunako clad in a bathrobe – which he finally noticed – staring at him tapping her foot impatiently with an elegant eye-brow raised.

Despite knowing that he was nearly on death's door he couldn't help the thoughts entering his head. _Kawaii!_ He thought committing the image to his mind.

"Um…" he started but was cut off. Sunako tossed something at him and he deftly caught it.

"Put that on before you explain anything or catch a cold." She said turning around.

He looked at it and realised it was a bathrobe – not unlike the one she was wearing. Blushing a bit he put the robe on and told her that she could turn around. Not that it really mattered to him anymore. Sunako had seen him nude before anyway.

"Um… Yeah!" he began, "Sorry for barging in like that but-"

"But you were being chased by your usual mob of fan-girls and they cornered you into heading this way, and the moment you saw my room door was open you headed right in. I'm correct right?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." He answered again his gaze not meeting hers.

"So how did you end up getting chased by your fans anyway?" she asked bored. "And you can relax and make yourself comfy. I won't bite. At least not after something like that. It would be cruel even in my standards." She added.

Realising that she wouldn't kill, maim, or harm him, he sighed and made his way to the bed before plopping down on it and running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I was having a bath." He started.

"I wouldn't have guessed." The raven haired girl replied smoothly, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Would you let me finish?" he asked glaring. When he received no answer he continued. "Like I said I was having a bath. _In my room!_ And after I finished I came out for my clothes to find all these maids in my room with bondage stuff in their hands looking at me like I was a damn piece of meat. So I ran for it. They chased me. Tried to lose them. Failed. Was running by this hallway. Saw your door open and voila I'm here talking to you." He finished.

"Aha…!" she replied slowly. "So basically the usual near-rape shit you always face." She said.

"Yeah! Annoying ain't it?" he asked.

"At least you weren't chased by crazy old women above sixty who are otherwise sweet grannies but had currently rediscovered their dormant hormones when you went to an aged home for social service out of the goodness of your heart when you were twelve." She stated giggling.

"That actually happened to someone you know?" Kyohei asked bewildered.

"Hiroshi. I had to deal with the perverted old men. It's kinda funny when you look back on it." Sunako said.

"If you say so." Kyohei replied.

"Anyway I'm going inside to change. Give me a few minutes." She said grabbing the clothes laid out on the bed and walking back inside the bathroom.

* * *

When she walked back out she found Kyohei sitting by her windowsill again.

"Like the view?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. It's a pretty good one. You can see the beach from here." He said.

"Anyway is your room door still open?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked back raising an eye-brow.

"Because you can't stay here like this forever, and if you go back out there dressed like this you'll either end up being chased again or starting crazy rumours or most probably both." She said.

"And how does this tie in with whether my room door is open or not?" he asked confused.

"That answers my questions on your possession of either common sense or logic." She grumbled and he caught it sending her a swift glare. "Because you moron, since you're stuck here like this and can't stay like this here forever, it makes perfect sense that I go get you some of _your_ clothes from _your_ room. Which is _why_ I need to know if _your_ room door is open?"

"Oh!" he said blushing.

"Idiotic asshole." She grumbled.

"So is it open?" she asked again.

"I guess it is." He answered.

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said walking to the door.

"Um Sunako… could you um… get me…?" he trailed off blushing.

"Yes I won't forget to get you a pair of boxers as well. I'm not that dumb Kyohei. And I won't get you anything that'll highly embarrass you either." She said walking out the door.

As she left he could distinctly hear her grumbling about how her aunt had cursed her with running after the 'Creatures of Light' like she was their mother or wife or something like that.

He couldn't help chuckling despite himself.

* * *

"Here!" Sunako said walking in the room five minutes later tossing him a bag.

"You know where the bathroom is. Go, change, and get out after that. I have work to do." She said sitting on the bed and pulling out a file from her bag.

Shooting her a grateful look he rushed into the bathroom and changed.

"Thanks!" he said coming out. She raised a hand in acknowledgement from her position on the bed still deeply absorbed in the contents of the file.

Dressed in merely a pair of black trousers and a white long-sleeved dress shirt, with her hair pulled up in the messy bun he was getting so used to seeing her wearing, she looked like some secretary of the boss of a major firm.

"So whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"I told you earlier. Help plan a wedding." She mumbled.

"Need help with anything?" he asked.

She looked up from the file and eye-brow raised. "Do you even know anything about planning weddings?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Picked up a few things here and there. I help with my cousin's wedding a few years back." He said sitting next to her on the bed and taking a look at the file. Inside were drawings of a decorated hall.

"Why don't you hang a few tassels here to cover up the empty space?" he asked pointing to the picture.

She looked at where he pointed. "Hey there's a good idea. You can be useful after all." She said sketching tassels.

With that both of them got engrossed in the hall decorations without paying any attention to the time.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it.

P.S.: Leave a note.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the mangas or characters, unfortunately! If I did Sunako and Kyohei would have gotten together sooner.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but I've been running around for tutions since…, and before that it was for college admissions and tutions ever since my results came out. Before that I was sitting at home fretting over my results (which were horrendous if any one bothers). So yeah no update.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sunako shut her eyes tighter as sunlight hit it. _Go away!_ She thought. _Let me sleep!_

_You do realise sunlight is something inanimate, which means it can't hear you._ A voice inside her head said.

She definitely hated mornings.

Unable to block it she sleepily buried her face into the pillow she was hugging, and yanked the blanket above her head. Sighing happily as it effectively blocked the early morning sunlight, she went back to sleep. Another sleepy content sigh escaped her lips as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, slide a bit under her shirt, rest itself warmly against her bare lower back, and yank her closer into her warm pillow.

_Arm?! Wait a minute, pillows don't have arms!_ She thought hazily.

_No shit Sherlock!_ Her inner voice of reason countered sarcastically.

Sitting up as quick as lightning she looked at her 'pillow'. There wasn't any sign of the fluffy white object she was searching for. Instead she could see a mass of messy blonde bangs poking out through the blanket. She had slept next to someone.

_Gee did you figure that out all by yourself?_ Her inner voice of reason asked.

Sometimes she wondered if she had a split personality. But this was not one of those times. Wrenching the blanket off she saw the one thing she dreaded. It was the last person in the world she'd want to wake up to.

_No he isn't!_

The one person whom she despised the most.

_No you don't._

The most greediest self-centred person she had met till date.

_That is so… not true. You are the most greediest self-centred person._

The one and only person she truly wanted dead.

_Now that just isn't true. It's nowhere even close. You dear, want a lot of people dead. The amount of people you want dead could well enough populate a whole nation. Scratch that. The list of people you want dead could populate a continent. And you __used__ to want him dead._

The person who annoyed her the most.

_You like being annoyed by him. And you know it._

The bane of her existence. Kyohei Takano.

_Out of curiosity, from Radiant Being when did he become the bane of your existence?_

She minutely wondered whether she was stuck in some weird dream or bizarre alternate world. She was in some foreign place which she didn't know…

_You're in Okinawa._

For a reason she didn't know…

_School field trip._

In bed with Kyohei Takano…

_Who looks really adorable while he's sleeping._

Hearing voices in her head, and to top it off she was still sleepy. It had to be some surreal dream.

_No you're just insane._

_Shut up._ She yelled inside her mind once again looking at the sleeping Kyohei, wondering how she landed in this situation with him. Wondering who she had offended in any of her previous lives – if she had any – that led her to live out this type of fate being forever stuck in these types of situations with him.

Said boy who in his deep sleep was oblivious to the mental torture he had caused his bed-mate merely grunted and reached out his hand for the warm pillow he had against him earlier; thus grabbing an already harassed Sunako – who's eyes went wide as saucers – and yanking her back to bed, her back pressing against his lean well toned chest before sighing contently as he held her snugly.

The girl tensed completely as her bed-mate held her close against him, draping an arm around her, while he buried his face in her hair. "So soft!" came the happy sleepy mumble from him, breathing deeply against her neck, while he threw his leg over her own.

_This is getting worse by the minute._ Sunako thought.

_Actually better is the more likely term._ Her inner voice of reason commented.

She sighed. Both God and the Devil hated her. She was sure of it.

_Well if this is what I get if they hate me, I'd rather have it this way. I might end up being hated by the rest of the world and hanging like Saddam Hussain if they liked me._ Her inner voice of reason said.

_Shut the fucking hell up!_ Sunako screamt mentally. She was already in a deep mess she shouldn't have to be dealing with as soon as she got up in the morning when the only thing she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She didn't need to have to deal with her mental split personality (or her inner voice of reason as it called itself) who happened to have a crush on the stupid obnoxious Radiant Prince Kyohei Takano.

_You do realise that if I have a crush on him, it would also mean __you__ have a __major__ crush on him, since I am a tiny part of __you__, and everything I feel is a mere representation of your of your own_. Her inner voice chided.

_No I don't! I don't have a crush on him! I don't even like him!_ Sunako retorted. _I hate him! He's rude, obnoxious, shameless, ungrateful, greedy…_

But her tirade was cut short by a sleeping Kyohei hugging her even tighter than before mumbling, "Smells so nice." She blushed hard before letting out a defeated sigh. Maybe her annoying split personality/inner voice of reason was right.

Maybe she did have a crush on Kyohei Takano after all.

And for some reason instead of freaking out and going on a widespread maniacal psychotic killing spree like she had thought she would, she found herself softly smiling contently before settling back down to sleep in the blonde's comfy embrace.

After all – she realised – when your crush acted and looked like an adorable five year old boy while asleep, it was just insane to deny liking them.

* * *

**A/N:** This has to be the shortest most pointless chapter I've ever written in this story. But I couldn't help myself! There was this cute Sunako/Kyohei moment just jumping up and down and I had to take it.

Yeah I know I'm insane.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this read. I'll try and update more frequently when I get breaks from studying (or trying to study).

As always Leave a note. Ciao!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the copyrights of The Wallflower. If anyone who knows Tomoko Hayakawa and can get her to sell it to me for dirt cheap then inform me. I'll say that I own it after that.

**A/N:** Blame my studies for my hiatus.

Again _italics_ – thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The screeching of the alarm woke him up, and he groggily opened his eyes cursing under his breath. He wasn't really a morning person and he hated being woken up by a noisy alarm. Especially when he was sleeping in a comfy bed, with a warm comforter wrapped around him, and having his face buried in his pillow's soft sweet-scented hair.

_Wait a minute. Since when did pillows have hair?_

Jerking awake completely he looked at the mass of long raven hair that his face had so contently been buried into. A feeling of dread mixed with excitement twisted in his stomach.

_No way in hell! How?_ He wondered as he just stared at the person who he'd shared the night in this bed with.

There sleeping next to him, wrapped in the comforter, cuddling into him, using his other arm as a pillow, with her raven hair flaying out around her, her face the perfect expression of contentment; was none other than his violent, aggressive, reclusive house-mate Sunako Nakahara.

It had to be a weird dream. There was no other explanation for it. It had to be a dream. Because if it was reality, then Sunako should've killed him long ago. And since he was still alive, this had to be a dream.

_Maybe you're still alive because she hasn't woken up yet._

Realising that this scenario was indeed real, and he was in mortal danger, Kyohei Takano did what any other in his position would be expected to do. He tried to get away before Sunako woke up. Slowly, trying not to stir the sleeping girl, he began extricating his hand from under her head. Unfortunately for him, Kyohei Takano wasn't an expert at such things. Neither was he a patient person. So basically he ended up jerking his hand away from under Sunako's head letting it fall unceremoniously onto the bed. And this caused Sunako to awake, and stare straight at him.

_Shit I'm dead!_ He thought gulping.

She narrowed her eyes and he nearly forgot to breathe. "Um… Sunako you're awake… Sorry about this… I can explain… At least I think so…" he stuttered.

* * *

Sunako stared at Kyohei angrily.

_What did the dumb-fuck do that for?_ She thought trying to calm her furiously thumping heart, which was still recovering from the sudden jerk. Then noticing him nervously gulping she wondered narrowing her eyes, _Has he forgotten he accidentally fell asleep here?_

The blonde had begun stuttering and mumbling something she could barely hear, though she did catch the words 'sorry', and 'I can explain'.

_Yup the idiot forgot._ Sunako thought mentally sighing, before the mental sigh turned into a mental smirk. _Maybe I can get him back for all the mental torture he put me through earlier._

"Morning Kyohei. Try asking me to get up next time." She said yawning as she sat up, before giving him a sleepy smile.

The boy just stared at her dumbstruck. _I'm so… gonna enjoy this._ She thought looking at his inner turmoil with an innocent confused look on her face.

"What's the matter hun?" she asked reaching out and cupping his cheek. "Had a nightmare?"

Kyohei just stared at her like she was insane, and Sunako had to stop herself from laughing.

"Darling?" she asked sweetly.

That was it. Kyohei scampered away from her like she had the plague. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sunako Nakahara?" the blonde asked.

"I am Sunako. What's the matter Kyohei?"

"You can't be her. Sunako would kill me for being in her bed, not call me _darling!_" he said.

"Oh not again! And first thing in the morning too." Sunako said sighing in frustration. "Kyohei. _Darling_, for Kami's sake why can't you ever wake up sober?" she asked.

"Huh?!" The blonde asked utterly confused. Yup he'd fallen for her joke.

"Kyohei Takano, yes at one point I would've killed you if we woke up in this predicament. But that was about two years ago before we got to know each other! Not now. Why would I?" she said.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked meekly.

"Great! I'm fed up of dealing with this every morning." Sunako said sighing. "Kyohei Takano, you, and I are married. We just tied the knot two months back. And we're here in Okinawa for our honeymoon. And last night was the last night I'm letting you near alcohol ever again."

"We're married?" Kyohei asked.

"Yes we're married." Sunako said rubbing her temples. "Though I'm beginning to regret that fact. At least you didn't wake up like this when we were engaged, no matter how much you drank the previous night." She said turning to him.

Kyohei looked absolutely lost and confused. "I'm sorry?" He tried, and Sunako couldn't take it anymore. Flopping on the bed she began giggling hysterically.

"Oh my God! You are officially my new favourite target!" she said in between giggles.

"You were joking?" Kyohei asked weakly.

"Duh!" she replied sitting up still giggling. "I can't believe you actually believed me when I said we were married and on our honeymoon." She said throwing her head back and laughing hard.

"It isn't funny!" he protested.

"Yes it is! Your face was priceless! Hell I wish I had recorded that!" Sunako said falling on the bed in another fit of giggles.

Kyohei growled angrily.

"Oh is the poor Radiant Prince embarrassed? Kamis Kyohei, it was just a joke. A funny one too." She said prodding him with her toes as she lay on her side facing him, smiling.

"I didn't find it funny." He grumbled sulkily.

"That's probably because you're such a wuss. Come on, it was funny! I bear up with you when you, when you pull al those stunts on me. Learn to take a joke." Sunako said smiling sleepily.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd be laughing if I was the one playing this joke and you were the target that fell for it." Kyohei said sarcastically.

"Of course I would, if you acted it out and I fell for it. It's bloody hilarious, and brilliant. Come one lighten up dude." Sunako said.

"Your unbelievably perky for someone who just woke up about ten minutes ago." He grumbled.

"Oh I woke up earlier, but you weren't letting me go. And I was to lazy to try and get out of your death-grip. So I dozed off again." She said. "Though you can't actually say I was sleeping. More like somewhere between asleep, and awake." she reasoned. She turned and noticed Kyohei fuming.

"Oh this was revenge for that eh? How could you? I don't know what the hell I do while I'm asleep!" he said.

"Yeah but whether you were asleep or not. Molesting someone is still sexual harassment Kyohei."

"Oh look who this is coming from. Have you forgotten what you did to me in the bus?"

Her eyes widened. Apparently she had. "Hey you got me back for that one! Remember my nosebleed later? Who caused that on purpose?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Dork!"

"By the way, you haven't been getting those explosive nosebleeds off late." He stated.

"Blame Hiroshi. He has his way of curing someone's insecurity complex." She said. When she met Kyohei's disbelieving gaze she defensively added, "I'm serious. After his lecture – well firing is a more likely term – even if the urge hits, my mind throws up this mental picture of him standing right behind me with that demonic aura in place growling 'Sunako!' Scary. And this is coming from someone who watches slasher flicks."

Kyohei just stared at Sunako, still not believing his house-mate. "Fine give me that look! You haven't seen an angry Hiroshi." Sunako said shuddering.

"Yeah right!" Kyohei said sarcastically.

"Fine then. I'll just tell my Abomination that you molested me in your sleep, and hand you over to him. You can face his wrath first hand. Maybe then you'll believe me." She said.

"Hey you just got me back for that!" he protested. He already dealt with Sunako. He didn't want to deal with her protective boyfriend. Heck he'd probably get beaten up, whether this Hiroshi was seriously that hot tempered or Sunako's exaggeration. And he didn't want someone out for him. Sunako was more than enough.

"Oh now someone's scared, aren't they?" Sunako teased. "And besides, I haven't exactly gotten you back for waking in on me twice. Or the elevator incident for that matter." She said glaring at him.

Kyohei gulped. The incident was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"_Hey stop the elevator for a moment." He'd yelled._

"_Oh it's you." Sunako said as she looked at the blonde who'd entered the elevator panting._

"_Yeah it's me." He said dryly getting his breath back and punching the button numbered 8 on the board. "Got a problem?"_

"_Many." She replied._

"_Keep them to yourself, then." He shot back. He was still irritated with her from the fight earlier during the day. And he knew the feeling was mutual._

"_Did I say anything?" she asked grumpily._

"_You just did."_

"_Argh! You're such an annoying, selfish, egoistical, chauvinistic pig!"_

"_I like being that way, thank you. If you have a problem with it then you can walk away."_

"_I'm afraid I can't since you chose to ride this elevator. Believe I would love to though."_

"_The feeling the same and-" The lights went off and the elevator suddenly stopped. "What the fuck?"_

"_My! My! How eloquent Kyohei." Sunako replied sarcastically rolling her eyes._

"_What the fuck happened?" he grumbled frantically groping in the dark elevator._

"_Any normal person's guess would be a power blackout, so that's my hypothesis. What do you suggest?" she asked annoyed._

"_Look Sunako I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. Damn it haven't they ever heard of the emergency power resource made for occasions like this?" he grumbled fumbling for the control pad._

"_I'm guessing they haven't." Sunako offered._

"_I didn't ask you."_

"_There's no one else, besides me here."_

"_I was talking to myself."_

"_That's the first sign of insanity, you know."_

_Yeah I do. I've experienced it. I live with you, remember?"_

"_Hardy ha!" Sunako said._

"_Shut up Sunako. I'm trying to concentrate."_

"_On what? Whether you're insane or not?"_

"_No! On finding the damn control panel. There has to be a switch that activates the emergency reserve power for it to work. All the hotels are supposed to have it." Kyohei said fumbling in the dark for the control panel._

"_Hey I think I found it!" he said squeezing something that felt like a knob._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sunako's voice asked in a deadly whisper directly in front of him. He could even feel her breath on his face._

"_Sunako?" he asked quietly. "I thought you were behind me. What're you doing here?"_

"_Apparently I'm being groped by you. Now if you don't mind, could you take your hand off me? Or more specifically could you take your hand off my chest before I dislocate it for you?" she said._

_He jumped back immediately red-faced, "Sorry. I thought I'd found the panel."_

"_That better be the reason." Sunako said venomously._

_After half an hour of some more failed panel discoveries which in all reality ended up being various parts of Sunako's body, the raven haired girl couldn't take it and slammed Kyohei against the wall._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you're a good looking guy, who has almost all the female population in our school after you, doesn't give you any right to grope me!"_

"_I wasn't groping you."_

"_And I'm the queen of England."_

"_Look they were all accidents!" Kyohei protested._

"_Why do I not believe you?" Sunako asked._

"_Not my fault you're paranoid!"_

"_Oh so I'm supposed to be completely calm when a guy squeezes my bust or my ass, or gropes various other parts of my body, instead of beating him to a bloody pulp?" Sunako asked._

"_Look I said they were accidents! I'm trying to find the emergency panel, so that I can get the darn lift working so we can both get out of here. It doesn't help that you keep switching positions, and trying to follow me all around. How am I supposed to find that panel in this darkness with you doing that? For all I know you might even want to be groped!" he shouted before biting his lip._

Shit_ he cursed mentally. No matter how angry he was at Sunako for falsely accusing him, he shouldn't have said that._

_She slammed him even harder against the lift wall. "Like I'd want to be groped by a sexually frustrated, cheap, pervert like you, bastard!"_

_Well that got him even more mad than before. His eyes narrowing he grabbed Sunako by the wrist that were holding his collar, choking him. Wrenching himself out of her grip, he turned them around and slammed her against the elevator wall, before crashing his body over hers._

"_Sexually frustrated pervert, am I? Well let me tell you something Miss Sunako Nakahara. If I was as sexually frustrated as you say I am, then I would ask one of my fans to relieve me. I wouldn't stoop so low to groping someone like __**you**__." He growled in her ear before doing something that Sunako least expected. He crashed his lips over hers and forcefully kissed her._

_After what had seemed like an eternity to the girl he'd pulled away._

"_You can't even kiss a guy. Like hell you'd be someone I'd go look to, to help me relieve my sexual frustration Nakahara. Just because you're pretty and have a good figure doesn't instantly make you a sex symbol for guys like me who can get whoever we want. Got it?" he growled releasing her._

_Pushing her aside, he renewed his quest for the control panel, and finally found it. Activating the reserve battery he managed to get the lift working again. And without even sparing a very dishevelled Sunako a glance he got off on the eight floor._

* * *

Kyohei gulped as the incident replayed itself inside his head. He'd beaten himself up for it the whole night it happened, and rushed to Sunako's room the next morning to apologize. He'd been so surprised when she'd forgiven him. Though his relief had quickly abated when she said that she'd get him back for it.

"I'm still surprised that you forgave me for that." He said.

"You did deserve a good hard slap for that." She stated playing with a lock of her hair.

"If I were you I'd kick me in the balls." Kyohei said.

"Funny Hiroshi said the exact same thing when I told him." Sunako said.

Wait she'd told Hiroshi and he was till alive?

Seeing the look playing on his face she said, "I made him promise he'd not come after you. And he was in my room when you came to apologize the next morning. So he heard you and decided to let you live."

"He was in your room?"

"Yeah he'd bunked here for the night. He'd just finished a shower and was changing in the bathroom. That's probably why you didn't see him." She said.

"Oh!"

"And besides, I knew you were lying in the elevator." Sunako said.

"What?" Kyohei asked wide eyed.

"I said I knew you were lying to me in the elevator. You enjoyed groping me and you know it."

"For fuck's sake it was a mistake."

"Right…… I believe you." She said a bit coyly, though her eyes indicated otherwise.

"It was." He stammered. Somehow the change in the tone of Sunako's voice suddenly made him nervous. So did he fact that she had sat up and was gazing at him with a very unreadable expression.

Despite the fact that he could be in mortal danger, Kyohei couldn't help but notice how sensual Sunako looked. _She could really be a model._ He thought.

She began moving towards him. "Right Kyohei. Like I said before, I don't believe you."

"It was accidental, damn it!" he protested. Sunako had already crossed the bed to him and was now over him, much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Then what was that kiss about?" she asked softly. _Shit_ he thought, as shudders rand down his spine. He hadn't been thinking straight when he'd done that. Well actually he wasn't really thinking straight now, with Sunako hovering over him.

"You haven't answered me Kyohei." Sunako whispered. And his heart began hammering at a furious pace inside his chest.

"Well even if you don't want to answer me, I have something that I need to tell you." She said.

"You see Kyohei I…" she trailed off placing a finger on his cheek.

"I…" she whispered leaning over him a bit more. Was she going to kiss him?

"Kyohei I…" she whispered so softly that he strained to catch the word.

His mouth went dry. _Fuck! Is she going to kiss me?_ He mentally groaned while his stomach did flips.

"Kyohei I… I'm getting late for breakfast." She said and jumped off the bed giggling.

"Sunako!" Kyohei growled furiously getting up after her.

"Got you!" she said sticking her tongue out at him before she dived into her bathroom and locked her door before the blonde could even get to her.

He banged on her bathroom door. "Nakahara get back out here!"

"No."

"Either you get out of there, or I'll come in." he said banging on her door.

"I didn't know you wanted to have a bath with me that bad Kyohei." Came Sunako's teasing voice from inside the bathroom. And Kyohei's face coloured red.

"Fine then Nakahara. But you better watch out. I'm going to get you back for this!" he yelled.

"Bring it on Radiant Prince! You'll lose." She said opening the bathroom door and leaning her head out of it, "Now would you please let me have a bath. Like I said I'm getting late for breakfast." She said.

And the boy growled and lunged for her but she closed the door fast. With another growl of pure annoyance the blonde left the room making sure to bang the door on his way out.

Inside the bathroom Sunako collapsed into a maniacal fit of giggles.

_Yup he is so…my new favourite target._ She thought giggling.

* * *

**A/N:** Somehow I feel this chapter hasn't turned out the way I wanted it to. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Anyway I have to go study for a test, so please leave a note. I love it when you guys do.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the copyright's of the manga The Wallflower. Do I have to type this up all the time?

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys have sent me. I really appreciate that some one takes time out to read my work and tell me what they think of it.

This chapter deals more around Hiroshi and Sunako. (I realised that I hadn't involved him back into the story for a while.)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sunako smiled fondly as she watched Hiroshi laugh heartily at what she'd just related to him.

They were breakfasting alone in a small café near the beach, as everyone else had left already, having different things to attend to.

Hiroshi continued laughing merrily, while Sunako continued to gaze fondly at her childhood playmate. How long, would it be before she got to do this again, she wondered, as she took in his messy unique-hued sandy hair falling into his dull gold eyes. Every moment she spent with him seemed like a vivid pleasant dream. One that she'd be sharply awakened from at any moment.

She couldn't help remembering all the things they did together when they were children.

Playing outside their houses in Hokkaido. Snow-ball fights. Building snow-men. Sledding. Skiing. Tagging along on the other's family holidays. Sharing hot chocolate. Having sleepovers. Bunking in together. Pillow fights. Watching the stars. Sharing their deepest secrets. Cuddling under the blanket by the fire-place.

All that happened so many years ago.

It was so hard to believe that they'd actually grown up. And done it apart from one another. When they – at one time – were inseparable.

Time was really a cruel thing.

She missed doing all the things she used to with him. She missed the old days.

She'd missed him.

* * *

"Kami you actually did that to the poor boy?" he asked, his deep, husky voice dripping with amusement and breaking her from her reverie. Sunako smiled and nodded the affirmative which caused Hiroshi to start laughing hard again.

"Oh Kami!" he said when he'd finally calmed down. "I pity the poor guy. He must be really embarrassed right about now. Not to mention sexually frustrated."

"Sexually frustrated?" Sunako asked arching an elegant eye-brow, as she took a deep sip of her chocolate milk-shake through the straw.

"Yeah sexually frustrated!" the golden eyed boy stated chuckling lightly, "You do that to people, you know. Especially when you pull of stunts like that."

"Really…?" she asked, dragging the word out, disbelief and sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Yes really…" the boy replied back using the same tone the raven haired girl used. When he met her dead daze he smirked.

"Koryuu-sensei's told me once that he'd never been so happy he was already serious with Ayumi-sensei till you pulled one of your little stunts on him. It seems that it took him all the self-control he had not to make you stay back in detention, and have a few extra-curricular lessons with you." He said winking while Sunako blushed hotly.

Sure her teacher was young – all right maybe very young suits him better, good-looking, eloquent, and had the notorious sexy bad-boy air around him. That didn't mean that she would actually comply for something like that.

"Ah now, now Sunako-chan, you aren't having little naughty fantasies about our former teacher, are you?" he teased and Sunako's cheeks grew redder by the moment.

Hiroshi chuckled. "That's my angel." He said, "Always innocently unaware of her own sex-appeal, and the way she corrupts others thoughts with it." He leant forward and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled shyly back at him.

And then her face contorted with anger at his next comment.

"Until the evil prankster in her surfaces."

She leaned forward and smacked the boy upside his head. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You are absolutely horrible! You completely ruined the moment!" she huffed.

"Were we having one?" he asked innocently confused.

"Duh Sherlock!"

"Damn!"

Both teens ignored the weird looks they were receiving from the other patrons at the café.

* * *

Sunako sighed in boredom as she roamed around the town ten minutes later. Besides her Hiroshi yawned stretching lazily, purposefully ignoring the longing gazes of many girls.

"Wow! Your famous here already." Sunako stated noticing the looks.

"Geesh Angel, ya think?!" the golden eyed boy replied sarcastically. Then he added, "I wish they wouldn't do that though. It's really annoying."

"You're eye-candy. Deal with it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well you're eye-candy as well, and you don't do it." He accused.

"That's because I'm special." She said giving him an all-knowing look. "You deal with it for me."

"I do? Damn I forgot about that!" he said smacking his fore-head. Sunako rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence for a while, roaming aimlessly down the streets of Okinawa. Just enjoying each others company, and the serenity of the place until…

A small rumbling sound caught the attention of both the teens.

"Sunako," Hiroshi said looking at the raven haired girl gravely, "I think I'm hungry. Could we get something to eat?" He whined.

Sunako looked at the boy, a vein throbbing painfully at her temple. Reaching forward she gave him a large smack on his head. "We just ate breakfast, moron!"

He looked at her, his eyes completely wide and glassy, his lips in a cute pout as he nibbled on his lower-lip. "But I'm hungry again! Please?!" he whined.

She looked at him, her gaze hard and steady. She was doing her best not to give in to him and his best puppy-dog look.

_No way in hell am I stepping into another restaurant, when I just got of one fifteen minutes ago!_ She thought.

_But look at him! He must really be hungry._ Another voice similar to her own replied inside her head. She cringed mentally. Her stupid mental split personality (otherwise known as Sunako's voice of reason, and her conscience) was back.

_No! I'm not going to give in to him, and that puppy-dog pout of his!_

_Come one are you crazy? How can you resist that face?_

_Easy he puts it on all the time._

"Please Sunako?!" Hiroshi whined again – sounding a lot like a five year old. His dull gold eyes got even more glassier than before.

_How heartless can you be woman? He's begging you for Kami's sake!_ Her conscience screamed at her.

Sunako looked at Hiroshi, who still had his puppy-dog pout on. She hissed in frustration. "Why didn't you come with a manual that would tell me how to deal with _that_ look of yours? It makes me feel worse than a heartless bitch. Come on, lets go find a place to eat." She said taking his wrist and dragging him down the street to the restaurant she'd dined with Kyohei in earlier in the week.

"Aw Tenshi-chan! You love me and you know it." Hiroshi said smirking triumphantly behind her.

"Yes I do. And you take full advantage for that, you stupid Abomination!" she grumbled.

He smiled and pulled her back into his embrace. "Yeah but I'm your Abomination." He whispered into her ear.

Sunako smiled softly. "Yes you are. You're _my_ Abomination. And don't you ever forget that." She whispered back.

He hugged her tighter, and the message was clear as day.

_He'd missed her too._

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure whether this chapter came out the way I was hoping for. Anyways I don't wanna redo it either. So tell me what you guys think of it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Till the next chapter then. Ciao!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it. Own Hiroshi and John though.

**A/N:** So another chappie is here. I hope you guys like this one. Sorry about the long hiatus. Studies have been hectic off-late.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sunako giggled merrily as she stepped into the hotel lobby. Next to her Hiroshi, who had his arm around her, was chuckling hard.

"Man that was priceless!" he said in between chuckles.

"You bet Abomination! Poor girl though. You really broke her heart." Sunako said.

"Actually that was you. I still can't get over that face she made!" he said weakly, bursting out into another fit of laughter.

"I'm guessing you two had a good time." A familiar voice interrupted the pair. Both teens smiled as they saw John.

"Oh yeah we did." Sunako said. "We hogged the whole day. Courtesy of Mr Black-Holed Stomach here."

"Hey! Not my fault I appreciate good food! Especially sea-food!" Hiroshi pouted.

"Let me guess, he dragged you to every restaurant in town having an all-you-can-eat lunch buffet?" John asked raising a curious eye-brow. Sunako nodded.

"It isn't my fault I'm a sucker for shrimp! It's like they were calling me!" Hiroshi stated.

"Sure they were Hiroshi darling. We know what you mean." Sunako said. Hiroshi pouted at the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"Well the movie was fun, though." He said trying to change the subject.

"That was great! The poor girl at the counter!" Sunako said bursting out laughing again.

"Movie?" John asked.

"Yeah we went for a movie. This theatre was having a horror, thriller, and slasher movie fest. You should have been there man. It was so much fun." Hiroshi said.

"This girl at the counter, who was selling snacks, started putting the moves on Hiroshi. And she did it for the longest time. Can you believe how desperate people get?" Sunako said.

"Well yeah anyway." Hiroshi said before John could say anything. "Sunako got pissed after a while, so she decided to teach the poor girl a lesson."

John arched an eye-brow. "Really? I'm guessing it was quite an interesting one." He said.

"Yup it was. Sunako went sexy addicted girlfriend on me in front of her. Complete with the touches, nuzzling, and groping. Poor girl was heart-broken." Hiroshi chuckled.

John gaped. "Forgive me if I sound gay, or like Akira right about now when I say this but, OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!"

"Is that a trick question?" Sunako asked.

* * *

Akira giggled along with the raven haired Josephine as they heard about Sunako and Hiroshi's day.

"Man why do I miss moments like that?!" Josephine whined.

"'Cause you're too busy with your science or sports maybe?" Sunako offered settling in more comfortable against Hiroshi's chest.

"Yeah forgot about that. Anyway Angel all what you did was fun and stuff, but we've got to get back to serious matters here." Josephine said.

"Yeah, yeah, the wedding. I know." Sunako said dismissively. Josephine exchanged glances with Akira and John.

"Not the wedding Nako, something else." Akira said.

Sunako arched an elegant eyebrow. "Something else?" she asked.

"Yeah! Well you see it's about… Oh help me out here Aki, this isn't my territory!" John said.

"Well Sunako to out it bluntly it's about you and that blonde house-mate of yours Kyohei Takano." Akira said.

"What about him and me?" Sunako asked.

"When are you gonna make a move on him?" Josephine asked bluntly. Sunako would've fallen off her seat if she hadn't been sitting in Hiroshi's lap.

"What?" she stuttered, blushing.

"Oh come on Sunako! Don't put on that act around us! We're your best buds! And we know you like him. Probably more than Sensui." Akira said.

"Yeah Nako! Aki's got a point. When _are_ you going to make a move on that guy. You can't wait forever, you know." John said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sunako stuttered once again.

"Well playing pranks on him and sexually frustrating him, are one thing, but sending the message out is another. You should make a move now. Before he considers someone else." John stated sagely.

"I get it you guys planned this! Well let me tell you one thing, I don't like him! Kami's you guys can really spoil someone's good mood!" she said getting off Hiroshi's lap and storming out of Akira's bedroom door, slamming it on the way out.

Hiroshi sighed, sinking lower into the couch as he gazed after. He then turned to the trio seated on the bed giving them a glare. "Why, pray tell, did you guys do that? Didn't I tell you countless times not to bring that topic out in front of her?" he asked.

"Everybody can see that she has a thing for him. Well we just wanted to help." Josephine said.

"Well you guys should've thought about it first. You know how she is, and how she can get. You guys have probably worsened the situation instead of helping it." Hiroshi stated.

"But…" Akira trailed off.

"Listen Aki, this is Sunako we're talking about. The girl who's like a five year old at times when it comes to relationships. There are times when she's too innocent to understand someone's _sincere_ advances or too dense to notice them. And we know it's a case of both between these two. On both sides. Didn't we agree not to interfere with those two?" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah but come on if we don't intervene they may take forever to get together. And come on we know this is the right guys for Sunako." Josephine said.

"Yes Jo, this Kyohei guys does seem to be the right guy for Sunako, and they do seem meant for each other. But you do have to understand that Sunako has just begun realising and sorting her feelings for this guy, and getting over her insecurities to come out of her shell. And they're all happening at the same time. Her mind must be chaotic right now, even though she's prancing around like her normal Johnny Depp addicted crazy self. But that's only with us most of the time, because she hangs around us to help her put all that pandemonium inside her head aside. We can't add more chaos to her mental war. Especially not for this matter."

"Why?" Jo argued.

"Whatever you say may cause an opposite reaction from her. That won't help anyone. It'll be the same as trying to intentionally create a rift between Ayumi-sensei and Koryuu-sensei. Or your brother and Aki for that matter. Sunako needs to sort this one out on her own and accept her feelings by herself. So refrain from playing matchmaker for a while kay?" he said.

Josephine nodded sombrely. "I still say it'll take a century for them to get together on their own." She grumbled.

"Well think about it this way my sadistic twin. We get to watch a real life soap-opera." John joked. "Anyway since we're on the topic of love-interests, what about you?"

"What about me?" Josephine asked.

"Well how do you feel about…… Ah! Never mind! Let's just go an apologise to our angel. Besides we've got to convince her to get into those costumes to model for Aki's painting later tonight." John said.

Hiroshi scowled. "I still can't believe you got me into this." He said.

Akira stuck her tongue out at him. "You two are an artist's delight. It isn't my fault!" she said playfully. Josephine giggled and Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

"One of these days, I will kill you Akira Muto." He said.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Have I lost my touch? Leave a note telling me about it. Anyways I have to go study now so Ciao!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

**A/N:** Yep Another chapter's here. And sorry for the delay. I'm in over my head with all my studies.

_Italics_ – thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

All right how the hell did she end up here, like this again? Sunako wondered burying her head in her hands racking her brains for answers.

_Lets see I showered, changed, packed up all the clothes, make-up, shoes and accessories that I could think of which Akira would want me in and left my room._

_Then I met Jo down the hallway and we headed for the executive Mexican-styled pool._

_We met Akira, John, and Hiroshi there. Aki and Johnny-boy were busy making out while Hiroshi looked like he'd swallowed a live chicken._ Sunako thought smiling wryly into her hands.

_Akira got her stuff ready. Went through the stuff we'd brought. Made us try on almost all of them in various different combinations._

_After about an hour she finally settled on something. Made us wear them._

_Almost strangled Hiroshi when he refused. Then convinced him._

She sighed softly. Up till that point she could remember everything clearly. Nothing seemed out of the place. Then maybe the events that led to this predicament came after that? Damn she hated having to be an analyst when she just woke up in the morning. Well at least her so called voice of reason hadn't shown itself so far.

Thank Kami for small mercies.

"Come on Sunako think!" She groaned softly.

_All right we posed for Akira and waited till she finished the sketches and marking the painting. We did it for about two hours._

_Then we finally finished the entire ordeal and came back to the hotel and headed to our rooms._

"Wait why do I feel like I'm making a mistake here?" she asked herself softly. "Damn I know I've made a mistake. Come on I have to remember what happened darn it!"

The raven haired girl racked her brain for the more hazier memories of the previous night to relieve herself. After about ten minutes of silent mewls and groans of frustration, and smacking her forehead heard enough to gain a concussion something went of like a light-bulb.

_Wait we didn't just part ways! How could I forget damn it?!_ Sunako thought shuddering at the memories.

* * *

"Akira are we done yet?" Sunako whined at her blonde artist friend while taking off the heavy earrings she was wearing earlier with relief.

"Just two more sketches Sunako. I just need two more sketches. I don't know if we're gonna get another good scene like tonight for these. Two more and we'll call it a night." Akira replied distantly while adding some finishing touches to her previous sketch, and marking in her own form which colours would go where. Josephine smiled at the blonde. For an artist the girl sure had a weird way of working.

"This better be the last two Akira." Sunako grumbled.

"Yeah this is the last two. Hey Jo take care of Sunako and get her ready for the next one would ya?" Akira said distractedly.

Sighing Josephine complied before going into the changing room Sunako was occupying. Mentally preparing herself for the umpteenth time on dealing with Sunako.

"What the hell?! I'm not wearing that!" Sunako screamed.

"Come one Sunako you have to." Josephine coaxed tiredly. "It isn't such a big deal anyway."

"Easy for you to say Jo!" Sunako grumbled. "You aren't the one wearing a bikini and going in the pool on a cold night in the wide open!"

"Oh Sunako stop grumbling and just out it on." Josephine scolded. "Besides it's not like there's anyone else here besides Hiroshi, John, Aki and me. And you know how Akira works. She goes super-fast. So Please…… wear it!"

Sunako sighed in defeat eyeing the sapphire bikini with distaste.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Sunako asked.

"No. If I don't succeed I'll send Aki in herself." Josephine deadpanned clearly giving away how tired and sleepy she truly was.

"Fine!" Sunako huffed swiping the bikini from Josephine. "I'll change into it." Slamming the door shut the girl changed into the said offending swim-wear before walking out.

She swiped the wrap-around sarong from Josephine and tied it around her waist before sitting down on a chair and letting her friend 'ready her' in Akira language.

Finally stepping out of the changing room both girls walked back to the pool towards Hiroshi, John, and Akira. And the blonde immediately forgot everything and began gushing over Sunako and how cute she looked. That is till Josephine smacked her on the head.

"Akira. For the sake of every God in the universe. Please just get on with it. We all wanna go to our rooms and sleep!" the raven haired Indian groaned.

"Oops sorry. It's just Sunako looks so fabulous in that." Akira explained and everyone sighed.

* * *

Sunako sighed as she remembered that. She always hated posing for Akira.

The girl was a fast worker. But she couldn't stop gushing over Sunako or her other art models. And when she started ranting only Kami knew when she'd stop.

A wry smile worked it's way on Sunako's lips. No matter what, Akira would always remain Akira.

* * *

Sunako sighed. For someone who could complete an entire full detailed sketch in fifteen minutes, Akira was sure taking a long time. And it was freezing since she'd dunked herself in the pool and come out dripping wet before posing for this sketch since Akira wanted it that way.

For some reason the blonde seemed distracted.

Sighing Sunako whined, "How much longer Akira?"

"Huh?! Sorry Sunako. I just can't concentrate with all this buzzing." Akira replied apologetically.

"Buzzing?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Yeah can't you guys hear it? Sounds like something's coming at us?" Akira said plainly.

"Something's…"

"Coming…"

"At us…?"

The entire group looked at each other faces paling.

"OH FUCKING SHIT……….!!" They all screamed together before hastily gathering their things and running for the hotel. Just as a clump of girls reached the far end of the pool and pointed at Hiroshi and John.

"How the fuck did we forget about the fangirls?" John asked while running.

"Because Akira, Jo, and Sunako have been dealing with them for us, maybe?" Hiroshi replied.

"That would explain why they're screaming death threats and bloody murder at the girls." John said.

"Damn! My sketches! I left them behind!" Akira whined.

"Shut the fuck up Akira. Worry about your damned art later. You can always redo those sketches. If those girls catch us they'll kill us as revenge for not allowing them to get close to the guys. And then they'll take my brother and our Abomination and rape them." Josephine yelled.

"That makes me feel so much better Jo!" John called over his back.

"Maybe I should let them have you!" Jo replied.

"Fuck I can't run like this. I'm too cold." Sunako said nearly tripping as the wet sarong twisted uncomfortable around her legs. She knew this was a bad idea. She should've listened to her instincts and not worn this damned attire for Akira. She was already dead tired.

"Will you guys just concentrate on getting out of here alive and untouched instead of bickering?" Hiroshi yelled picking up Sunako bridal style mid-run.

Behind they could hear many fangirls angrier shouts of 'Die Nakahara.'

"Damn! Now they seem to be more pissed." John cursed.

"Just a little more and we'll make it to the hotel. Then we can be safe." Akira said.

"Hopefully." Josephine added.

_

* * *

_

Okay so that was what happened. Sunako thought. 

So how exactly did she end up like this then?

She groaned. She couldn't remember anything at all after that. _Darn it! Work you stupid brain! Work!_ She screamed mentally.

Suddenly the bed shifted. Sunako tensed up completely on hearing a muffled groan, and cast the other persons whose bed she was sharing a nervous glance, her heart pounding furiously in her ears.

When her bed-mate simply grumbled something inaudible, turned around, and went back to sleeping peacefully, Sunako felt her heart calm down.

Okay recounting the events of the previous night, she must've passed out in Hiroshi's arms while they were still escaping from the fangirls. She'd already guessed that much.

But if that was the case she should've woken up in _his_ room on _his_ bed.

It would've also been quite probable that she woke up in _John's_ room, on _John's_ bed. Or _Josephine's_ room, on _Josephine's_ bed. Or _Akira's_ room, on _Akira's_ bed.

Hell she should've probably woken up in _her own_ room, on _her own_ bed.

So why, in the name of everything holy, and pure, and chaste, and good, and decent, was she here of all places?

_What the hell am I doing in Kyohei's room, in bed with him while he's only in his boxers, and I'm wearing nothing at all under his shirt?_

Sunako groaned. She must've kicked a whole continent's worth of puppies in her previous life.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yippee! I'm finally done. This is the chapter I enjoyed typing up the most! 

And once gain sorry for the delay in updating. You guys must want to kill me.

Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it and spares me my life.

Till next time (which I hope is very soon) Ciao!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Wallflower. I'd be so God-damned rich if I did.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a late update. Life caught up with me. Decided to be an utter bitch to me. She just gave me a break a while ago so I decided to get this up, when the writer's block lifted.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sunako decided that her life just sucked.

She was forced to wear some stupid indecent swim-wear, pose for Akira, chased by fan-girls, collapsed mid way in Hiroshi's arms, fainted somewhere in the middle, and now _this?!_ Waking up half naked in bed next to the one person she tended to avoid at all costs on a general basis. Life just wasn't fair.

And the Gods just hated her, didn't they? Really what were they going to do next to make her life miserable?

As if on cue, Kyohei began to stir beside her. And she began to panic.

He groggily opened his eyes and looked at her yawning all the while, "Morning! Can't believe you're awake already." He mumbled. When she didn't reply but just stared at him like he'd grown another head, Kyohei sighed. "I'm guessing you have no recollection of last night. And you're freaking out as to how you've landed in my bed, in my room, with my clothes?"

She nodded mutely. Feverishly… Kyohei wondered if her head would fly off if she kept doing that.

"I ran into your buddies last night when they were being chased. You had already passed out by that time. And considering I've been in these types of situations before it kinda made sense for them to scatter around. Problem was you. So I offered to hide you. Took you off Hiroshi – who's too overly protective of you might I add – and ran like the wind for my room, since they'd surrounded yours. As for your clothes, well no one is stupid enough to let someone sleep in a wet bikini. You would've caught a chill."

Sunako looked horrified. "You changed me?"

"Not like I haven't done it before. With all the times you keep fainting, or being possessed, and knowing the guys, I've had tonnes of practice." Kyohei shrugged. Then he looked at Sunako and realised that what he said was not probably what she'd wanted to hear, especially at a time like this, considering she'd yanked the sheets to cover herself, and was scampering to the edge of the bed.

"Kami Sunako, I didn't… Stop moving so far… _Watch out!_"

But it was too late since the raven haired girl had already fallen off the bed. Kyohei hastily moved out of bed to help her up. "Hey you all right? You aren't hurt are you?"

Sunako however wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she was mumbling continuously now.

"Um Sunako?"

"Sunako?"

"Nakahara?"

"Sunako-chan?"

…………………….. No response. She continued to mumble, the aura around her growing darker by the second.

Kyohei placed a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched before looking up at him wide-eyed, jerking, yanking the covers more tightly around herself and scampering as far away as possible. He sighed. It was going to be a long morning. He just knew it.

* * *

An hour later saw a very frustrated Kyohei chasing a tiny chibi Sunako around the entire area of his room.

"God Damnit Sunako! Stay in one place!" he bit out as he lunged for her.

With a tiny 'eep' the girl ducked out of the way and scampered to some other corner of the room. He sighed. This was getting seriously frustrating.

"Sunako," he growled reaching the edge of his patience, "If you don't stop this, you're seriously going to regret it. And I won't be responsible for what happens." He saw her cautiously peering out of the covers. Grey eyes looked scared and violated, and immediately the blonde's anger disappeared. He sighed. "Listen Sunako," he said tiredly, "Just sit there okay? Don't move. I promise I won't do anything to you."

From what Kyohei could make out of her behind her cocoon of sheets – which wasn't much, only her eyes – she didn't seem to be even a little relieved. Sighing once again he made his way to the bed, and sat down on it, before patting the space next to him. "Come on now, I won't bite, or shine." When she didn't get up from her corner, Kyohei gave an irritated sigh. "Fine stay over there. You want me to build a little cardboard house for you in that corner too?" he added sarcastically.

"Well anyway it doesn't matter. I just wanted to clear up what I said earlier, since you misunderstood. Like I said before I've changed you many times. But _no_ I haven't seen you naked unless you count that time when you entered the bathroom while I was having a shower, or the time you got possessed by that necklace, and its aftermath, when you were running around nude."

Sunako clenched the blankets around her tighter.

"I don't believe you." She squeaked.

"Well yeah don't, but I'm telling the truth. I haven't seen you when I change you. I tend to close my eyes while I do that. I'm not Ranmaru." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "So stop acting all violated when I'm around and haven't even done anything, kay?"

"You really didn't see anything?" Sunako squeaked out.

"Other than what you bikini didn't cover? No." he replied, mumbling something about how the bikini didn't really cover much anyway. "I yanked the shirt over you before I took off the top. It was a halter anyway so all I had to do was undo the strings. And I kept you sarong on till I managed to get a pair of boxers on you, since again the bottom could be taken off by undoing the strings. It's how I always change you. Except since you aren't generally wearing a bikini I cover you with a sheet."

"Boxers?"

"Don't tell me you haven't realised you're wearing them? And it's a new unused pair, so don't freak out."

"So you didn't see anything?" she squeaked shyly.

"Not a thing. You mind getting out of those blankets now? I want to put them in the laundry basket for the housecleaning to pick up, before the maids come. I'm not in the mood for surviving near-rape today."

He could make out the nodding, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw her slowly get up, and try to shake the sheets off. When after five minutes the girl still seemed to be struggling, Kyohei realised that she was hopeless entangled in the sheets. He let out another irate sigh.

This probably was the longest morning of his life.

* * *

"I utterly despise you." Sunako stated in a rather bored tone picking at the sheets.

"Sure you do." He replied lazily, yawning widely as he did so.

"And you deserve to rot in the deepest pits of hell you overly bright being!" It was still the same bored tone. Kyohei figured she'd lost all her venom sometime during the first hour.

"Of course I do."

"And have I told you already about how you need to die an extremely torturous death?" Yes she had told him. Many times. Forty seven in the past two hours to be precise. He told her so.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"Sure it is. After all I threw the sheets at you, so that you could get hopelessly entangled in them. And it was my brilliant plan to fake helping you under the pretence of getting entangled in the sheets myself. So yes since it was all part of my plan, and it worked, so yes it's my fault." He grumbled sarcastically.

Really when he'd gone to help Sunako untangle herself from the sheets, he hadn't planned on getting entangled himself. It hadn't helped that except for the mattress cover which was as good as stitched to the mattress Sunako had yanked all the other covers on herself. Really it hadn't. Their positions after getting entangled just added to the distress of their situation. It was still a mystery to him – and a miracle as well – that they managed to somehow make it to the bed, without breaking any bones, and flop down on it.

He yawned for about the fifth time, since they'd managed to flop on the bed, and was reminded of how sleepy he actually was. He hadn't completed his sleep cycle properly. And it was weighing him down now.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, you bastard!" Sunako growled out, ironically sounding sleepy herself. "And cut that out hentai! Keep your hands to yourself."

"Sorry." he mumbled, not sounding it, as his right hand continued stroking her bare tummy. Somewhere along the lines while trying to get untangled from all the sheets, the shirt she had on had ridden up; and his hand and gotten tangled up next to waist. Of course considering he was bearing most of her body weight on his arm, and wasn't complaining, he guessed he should've been allowed at least one small privilege. And he had by nature always been a naturally restless person. He was the type that had to have his hands occupied doing something. _Anything._

And besides it wasn't like he was doing anything particularly scandalous. Just tracing lazy circles around the girl's belly button. And she really didn't have any right to complain since, she herself was using his chest for a pillow. And seemed to be a completely content little kitten while doing so, thank you very much. The hypocrite.

"I said stop doing that!" she grumbled.

"But I'm bored." He replied yawning once again, as he continued to trace lazy circles on her tummy. "It isn't like I'm explicitly groping you, Nakahara. And truth be told, you seem to be enjoying it."

"I am not enjoying this you bastard!"

"Right sure you aren't." he answered as he painfully craned his neck to look at her snuggling into him unconsciously.

"I am not!"

"I believe you." Sarcasm laced his voice.

"I hate you!"

"Aha."

"I utterly despise you."

"Sure you do."

"And you deserve to rot in the deepest pits of hell you overly bright being!"

"Of course I do."

"And have I told you already about how you need to die an extremely torturous death?"

"Yes you have. We're on number forty eight now."

"This is all your fault you know!"

Kyohei sighed as the conversation began to repeat itself. This really was the longest morning of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I know it's been a long time coming but like I said earlier life decided to be a bitch to me. The writer's block for this one didn't help much.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. (That's if most of you have still stuck around.)

Leave a note then. Ciao!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Wallflower. I'd be so God-damned rich if I did.

**A/N:** Yay I love all of you who reviewed. And I'm sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was around noon when Sunako's friends came in using the key. Kyohei didn't want to know how they got it. Really he didn't. These people were Sunako's friends after all. Considering that, horror, gothic, and slasher esque themes were surely involved…… Along with castration…… Even if the person who handed them his room keys was a girl.

They – as in Sunako and himself – had been asleep when the others arrived. Somewhere between the fifty third and sixty eight – or was it sixty ninth? – repetition of their conversation they'd nodded off to sleep. And somehow while asleep they'd managed to untangle themselves from the sheets. The task that seemed so elusive earlier was apparently reduced to nothing when they fell asleep. Really it was so…… Never mind. He wasn't feeling particularly eloquent at the moment.

After they'd managed the earlier impossible task of untangling themselves from the sheets, they'd ended up entangling themselves around each other. He'd given up on figuring that part out. He was a cuddler. He couldn't understand it himself. But he was that way from the time he was a child. He always had to hug a pillow in the night…… And yes, he'd admit it; Sunako made for a rather soft and comfy human pillow. Though he was surprised to find out that his scary house-mate shared his habit. Though reminiscing about the new side of her that had come to light during this trip, Kyohei couldn't help but wonder if anything should surprise him now.

Somehow, sometime during their nap, he'd completely cocooned himself around the petite girl, arms wrapped around her form, face buried into the crook of her neck. And she'd curled comfortably against him, her hands over his, as if to keep them in place, looking like a content little kitten. He vaguely heard someone mumble on how adorable they looked.

Josephine – at least that's what he thought her name was – took pictures.

Sunako called her an evil bitch. Then she threw the nearest thing at her – that being Kyohei's biology text book on the bedside table.

Kyohei, if he wasn't so busy being completely baffled as to what the hell was going on and trying to figure it out, would have been inclined to agree and act in a similar manner.

Somewhere along the line, them coming to pick Sunako up and leave; became a lounge about in his room. Apparently, they'd all settled themselves comfortably while trying to wake him and Sunako up. (More like half-heartedly trying to rouse them, in between snippets of how 'cute' they looked, while Josephine – yes that was her name – took photographs, to blackmail Sunako.) And now they felt too lazy to move out.

Sunako of course was perfectly all right with the arrangement, considering she'd just woken up from her nap, and wasn't feeling particularly active anyway. So she pretended he was a nice backrest and leaned against him the entire time. Kyohei didn't really mind. He was too busy trying to clear his sleep fogged brain. It would probably answer why he was replying to anything directed at him with monosyllabic grunts, and monotonous wise-cracks. Even half-asleep, he had to be a smart ass.

They didn't seem to mind.

In fact, he had a sneaking suspicion that they actually liked him.

Around two hours later, they were still freeloading in his room. Kyohei had given up wondering if they'd leave anyway, after he woke up to see them lounging about in him room. And any remaining stray thoughts of it were shot down, after Akira started flirting with him for the apparent hell of it all.

At this point, somewhere in his lethargic near dead and sleep fogged brain he absently noted that Sunako friends weren't crazy.

_They were all Fucking Psychotic Bat-shit Insane with a capital 'F'. Bolded, italicised and underlined, for stress of effect._

* * *

He only realised that he was still only in his boxers after Akira suddenly remembered she had brought over a change of clothes for Sunako.

When he glanced at Sunako, she too seemed to have forgotten that she was wearing Kyohei's clothes. They both paled.

If it had been anyone else, Kyohei suspected that he would've probably been laughing his head off, just like the two ravens (if he wasn't mistaken they were twins) were, at the comical situation. But no he was Kyohei Takano, and he was currently Sunako's armrest, and in a greater state of undress than she was. At least she was wearing clothes. It may have been his clothes, but they were still clothes.

_His clothes_…

Oh good lord, they probably looked like lovers, on a romantic getaway. Boy was he glad that Ranmaru, Takenaga, or Yuki had seen them like this. Or the landlady for that matter. If the landlady had seen them like this, they'd probably be getting forcefully _married_ the next moment.

Sunako had of course 'eeped' and made a bee-line for the bathroom before he even managed to get up. Hiroshi had sighed, smacked his forehead, snatched the duffel bag from Akira, before making his way to the bathroom door, and informing Sunako that she'd left her change of clothes outside in her haste. He'd seen the door open a fraction, and Sunako's hand shoot out, snatch the duffel bag into the bathroom, before the door banged shut. Hiroshi had sighed once more.

"She's an idiot, isn't she?" John had said.

"Yes, a lovable one; but an idiot all the same." Hiroshi replied.

"I heard that." Sunako yelled through the door.

Kyohei had felt a distinct headache coming on.

* * *

When Sunako had finally finished using the bathroom to change – and have a bath before she changed, Kyohei, not really caring about the fact he had 'guests' in his room, had got up, brushed past Sunako, and walked into the bathroom, to get ready for the day. Or whatever was left of it. Considering Sunako was done, he'd assumed that they'd all leave by the time he finished anyway. So he hadn't bothered taking his change of clothes with him, and took his own sweet time in the bathroom.

He was surprised – and rather embarrassed, not that he'd admit it – when he'd come back out towel clad to still see them there lounging about in his room. He mentally amended his earlier mental note. _Not only were Sunako's friends Fucking Psychotic Bat-shit Insane with a capital 'F'. Bolded, italicised and underlined, for stress of effect. But they were also parasites._

"Why are you still in my room?" he asked them staring dumbly at the group of teens.

"We decided you'd need some protection, after we had some maids bust in while you were having a bath. If not protection at least some peace of mind, not worrying about getting your hot butt raped." Akira answered.

"Wow you sure do like to take your time blondie. Anyway, we ordered for lunch, and since you weren't coming out any time soon, Sunako ordered on your behalf. She's had hell trying to keep Hiroshi off _your_ half of the fired shrimp. Creepily enough the two of you share them same tastes in food. Actually, Sunako is having hell keeping Hiroshi away from the food in general. So hurry up and change, and eat before it goes into the Abominations black hole of a stomach." John said. "Here." He added throwing a bundle of clothes at Kyohei.

"Sunako got them out for you." Josephine commented absently. "Anyway hurry up, would you? Little real life Snow White is having a hard time restraining Hiroshi from inhaling your food."

Kyohei turned to look at his housemate who was indeed engrossed in trying to keep Hiroshi away from the food tray, placed at the other end of the room. He also noticed it was untouched.

"Why haven't you guys eaten yet?"

"It's impolite. And we were waiting for you. Now hurry up would you? We're hungry as well. And I don't think Sunako can restrain Hiroshi for much longer blondie." John said.

"And I think you'd like to be fully clothed for when Noi-chan gets here. That girl seems to already have this thing that you and Sunako are an ideal shoujo manga couple. You don't want to go around adding to that idea of hers. And yes, she's coming here. She was supposed to have lunch with us." Akira said.

_All right maybe they were Fucking Psychotic Bat-shit Insane with a capital 'F'; Bolded, italicised and underlined, for stress of effect, parasites. But at least they were polite considerate ones._ Kyohei thought, as he moved back into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

Today was a really………… long day.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Leave a note then. Ciao!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Wallflower. I'd be so God-damned rich if I did.

**Warnings/Notes:** This fic is AU as of Volume 10. Also when I'd first started writing said fic, it was before the anime, and the only clue to hair and eye colours were the covers. Kyohei had violet eyes on that one, and in an odd colour-blind moment I mistook Sunako's eyes for grey. So, for the sake of consistency just go with those mistaken details, if you guys don't mind.

**A/N:** Yay I love all of you who reviewed. And I'm really, really sorry for the late update. Life caught up, and everything else was forgotten.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

This was madness. Utter madness. There was no sanity or logic here. Maturity was definitely in rehab for alcohol addiction. Logic had obviously got fed up, upped and taken a vacation, and got lost somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, found it was wonderful there and decided to never come back. Sanity had definitely forsaken this place ages ago, in bid for survival. It was the only explanation he could come up with for _this_. It was utter, absolute madness and immaturity at its finest, that Kyohei was witnessing and was forced to be a part off.

Either that or every God, deity, devil, and supernatural force in existence in the universe, and beyond, had decided to make him their favourite cosmic play-thing. He'd given up on the thought that it might be karma coming back to bite him in the posterior a long time ago. He was pretty sure he wasn't that evil in his past or current life to warrant this. Unless of course, Kyohei thought, God was Sunako or her aunt, on vacation as a human. It would explain a good deal, but that was a train of though he was not willing to board at any time in his life, for fear of the repercussions it would have on his already fragile mental health.

No matter how poetically, philosophically or long he meditated on the subject, it all came straight back to one single thought: Of all things possible, a _pillow fight_?_ Honestly_? What kind of crack were Sunako's friends smoking? And who the hell was stupid enough to supply them with said crack?

Kyohei crouched behind the wall of sheets, his mattress that had pulled unceremoniously from his bed, and other miscellaneous items, gently massaging the back of his head. He vaguely wondered if Josephine had filled invisible rock into the pillows she was throwing. There was no way that pillows should hurt that hard. Either that or Josephine wasn't human, because no human could throw stuff that hard and fast. Next to him, he could hear Akira breathing raggedly. Hiroshi was by his other side crouching behind the makeshift wall along with him, and cringed apologetically looking at Kyohei.

"She plays cricket. Fast bowler." He stated as means of an explanation.

Like that helped, Kyohei thought scowling. "How the hell did I let you guys drag me into this?" he hissed, making sure that he couldn't be heard by anyone else besides Hiroshi.

"Hey the more the merrier, right? And you seem to be enjoying yourself too. Stop complaining and focus." Hiroshi grumbled.

_Enjoying? More like fighting for survival,_ Kyohei thought bitterly. "Seriously, a pillow fight? How old are you guys, five?"

"By the way, it's not a simple pillow fight. It's an all out war, inclusive of stuff toys as weapons too. No, we're seventeen. You just don't know how to have fun."

"I do. But pillow fights that turn into something like this aren't my idea of fun."

"Oh shut it blondie." Akira grumbled daringly sitting up and chucking an armful of cushions – where _the hell did she get that?_ – at the other side, hard, before ducking behind their makeshift wall again. Kyohei could hear John cursing out loud from the other side of the room.

"Bulls-eye!" Akira whooped, and Hiroshi grinned.

"Good aim Aki."

"Why thank you, Abomination."

"Hiroshi, you better not be flirting with her, you stupid fucker!" John's voice resonated within the room.

"Overprotective possessive boyfriend much, Puppy?" Hiroshi taunted back.

"That's it! You're going down!" John's yell could be heard before the obvious pounding of his feet nearing their base. Hiroshi of course being the cocky bastard that he was feeling like being at the moment went out to meet the raven-head head on.

Ten seconds later, he heard Josephine – who'd been quiet the whole time, surprisingly – scream 'Free for all.' He managed a gulp and a quick scramble to the nearest next safe place, before pillows smashed, and sheets whipped at the place he previously was, courtesy of Akira, and Noi.

_How the hell did he allow himself to get dragged into this again?_ Oh yeah they gave him free shrimp. Damn!

If he ever got out of this madness, he resolved never to eat fried shrimp ever again. Or at least give it up for a week.

-x-x-x-

A good hour or so later when everything had calmed down, _Final-fucking-ly,_ Kyohei collapsed on the nearest soft surface he could find with a flump. Thumping noises coming from various different places around the room, told him that the others had done the same.

"Well that was fun." Akira said somewhere to his right, followed by John's grunt of approval, also somewhere to his right. Three guesses as to who started snuggling into one another. Noi could be heard giggling in a far corner of the room, obviously her shoujo manga couple sensors on. He tried not to sigh at the predictability, he really did.

Hiroshi and Sunako did it for him. Though Hiroshi sounded amused, and Sunako rather fond. Figured, Noi was Sunako's first female friend when she moved in with them. He turned his gaze to Sunako who seemed to be very energetic and cheerful – how the fuck did she do that? – even after all the exertion. She caught his gaze, and waved at him, before going back to happily watching John and Akira's discomfort at Noi's fangirling. Nothing new about that, Sunako had always been a sadist.

He sighed as he looked about his room though. It had been utterly trashed. The bed was stripped to its frame. Bed-sheets were tangled all over the couch, the bed-frame, draped the television set. Pillows, cushions, and their covers were everywhere, along with a few stuffed toys – he'd given up trying to figure out why and how they were in his room in the first place. Josephine had probably brought them. The mattresses now lay on the floor by the window, bare and stripped of its cover, much to his annoyance. He was probably going to get into a while lot of trouble with the teachers and the hotel staff, he thought bitterly.

It seemed as if he'd said the last thought out loud, because Hiroshi apologised and then reassured him that they'd fix everything up after they caught their breath. And true to Hirsohi's word, they did clear up Kyohei's room quite nicely….

…After a whole lot of banging into one another, cursing that would make a sailor blush red, Noi leaving for her date with Takenaga, stopping John and Josephine from mauling and killing each other, three playful brawls between Hiroshi and John where John lost his shirt, _five_ more pillow fights – which he'd been dragged into again his will, and _a game of strip Monopoly_, where he'd again been dragged into against his will. By that point had given up all hope, to even try bothering as to how the hell they got the Monopoly board in the first place. They could've conjured it out of thin air – he had a sneaking suspicion that they did – and Kyohei wouldn't be arsed to give a damn. He just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever existed.

When they'd finally restored his room to decency, he'd gratefully collapsed on his bed, hoping that they'd leave him alone. Unfortunately that dream was cut short when Josephine kicked him out of his own bed, before spreading out and lazing on it.

He wondered if John would hate him for killing his twin before he could. He turned to ask John, only to find him ordering a mid evening snack from the hotel's kitchen. The others had all settled around comfortably in his room. Judging by the fact that they'd turned the television on, there was no indication of them leaving anytime soon.

Grade-A, insane fucking parasites, that's what these bastards were, Kyohei thought, before flopping down on the carpet, and resigning himself to the torture in the near future.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Leave a note then. Ciao!


End file.
